Cold Night for Hot Love
by Ahr0
Summary: The latest World Conference is being held in Russia, and America and England are complaining of the cold. Russia suggests his home is always warm, but what the cold nation doesn't expect, is that some fun, hot times turns into melting some of his "cold" heart. (From the authors of "Of Song and Claw".) UKRUSAME; Yaoi


**Cold Night for Hot Love**

**By: Ahro & Hellie Ace  
**

**Pairings: UKUS, some RUSAME UKRUS  
**

**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content (DP, Toys, Rimming, cum play), language  
**

**Summary:** The latest World Conference is being held in Russia, and America and England are complaining of the cold. Russia suggests his home is always warm, but what the cold nation doesn't expect, is that some fun, hot times turns into melting some of his "cold" heart.

**A/N: **Hello! Another RP turned fic by the authors of "Of Song and Claw"! We wanted to take a break from some of the angst OSC has reached so played around with some shameless UKRUSAME smut. :3 Hehe Hope you enjoy!

"Arg! It's so damn cold here! I could barely focus on my speech I was too worried my nose would fall off." America whined as he blew into his gloved hands in the back of their limousine. Even with the heat on, it was still terribly cold. Their host country, Russia, was in the back with them along with England. They were on their way to the hotel they were being housed in during the current world conference.

"Oh hush!" England retorted, inching closer to his boyfriend. Russian winters had to be the worst, he rationalized as he tucked his chilled hands against America's warm sides. "All your speeches are the same. Liberty this, or justice that!"

From across the limo, Russia smirked casually.

"Come now, it's only-" he checked one of the monitors of the secure limo, "negative 6 degrees out."

"Fahrenheit or celsius?"

"Fahrenheit."

"Fuck!" England swore, pulling his legs up to press against America. "Our hotel had best be warm."

Russia crossed one leg over the other, smiling deviously.

"My home is always warm," he chimed, violet eyes looking up and down the two fine blond nations across from him.

America stirred in his seat, pulling England close to him for his added warmth. Though Russia's obvious offer didn't get past the cold blond.

"The hotel was cold the last time we stayed," he commented absently to England, "even at five stars the place wouldn't get above sixty-eight." His blue eyes darted across to the silver haired man curiously. "How warm are we talkin'?" His thoughts wandering to a beach in Florida.

"Upwards of seventy-eight, maybe higher if a fire is lit on the hearth," Ivan tempted. He noted that England had taken to lying on his side, his head in America's lap. The Englishman's hand rested lightly on America's thigh, absently kneading as he pondered if it was worth it to take up lodge with Russia rather than the chilly hotel.

America sighed at the thought.

"Seventy-eight sounds really nice. Still not the same as being on a sunny beach in the Keys, but," America then leaned down a bit to whisper in England's ear, "there are other ways to be even warmer." He grinned, trailing his hand down to England's lower back suggestively, but hidden from Russia's sight.

"That's rude being guests and all," England whispered in turn, but grinned against Alfred's thigh. "I rather like the idea."

Russia didn't hear their whispers, but the slight change in their expression caused a curious stir of his blood. He watched as America shamelessly began to tease down England's back, and in turn, the emerald-eyed man's hand kneaded closer and closer to the younger's groin.

"Having fun over there?"

England glanced to him, smirking.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"What? A show? Oh no, I expected as much from the infamous couple." Ivan chuckled, a hand casually sliding down to his crotch while the other casually slung over the back of the seat.

England cocked a brow, never faltering as he tipped his head to brush his nose against American's groin.

"Are you seriously getting off to this idea?"

Ivan returned the look, lightly palming himself.

"You are staying at my house after all. Is there a problem?"

England smirked, casually looking up at his boyfriend with a coy grin.

"Hear that? We're apparently famous!"

America's brows raised as he eyed Russia palming himself. The sight easily heating himself up already.

Looking down to England, he laughed.

"Well, kinda hard to be secretive what with Hollywood in my veins." America smirked as he casually untucked a bit of England's shirt beneath his jacket to slide his gloved hand against his boyfriend's warm skin.

England smirked as America's hand found skin, and had him purring in delight at the touch. He smirked at Russia, shifting onto his stomach for America to have an easier time grazing his hands along England's back.

The winter country licked his lips before knocking on the window blocking the view of their driver.

"We're detouring. Take us to my place," he called before returning his attention to the blonds. In the brief glimpse away, England had managed to start nuzzling his boyfriend's groin with a giddy rumble of affection.

By the time they arrived at Russia's house, it was a miracle they all had their clothes on. But as nations, it was easy to shift from raunchy to presentable before public eyes. There were obvious security cameras outside Russia's home, along with their driver's shifty eyes, but once inside, Russia assured them it would be plenty private.

England walked with his arm looped with America's as they entered, sighing blissfully at the warm air that greeted them and the idea of satisfying a half-finished job in the limo.

The silver-haired man guided them to the bedroom, and causally shut and locked the door.

"Now then," he grunted as he flopped back into the comfortable couch against the wall. "Where were you boys?" he mused as his glove came off with the aid of his teeth and slipped back to knead at his clothed crotch again.

It had been a long time since Alfred had had anyone watch himself and Arthur together - recalling the last time having had his brother and Francis going at it at the same time - but he hadn't realized how badly he missed the arousing feel of another's eyes on them.

After shedding his heavy jacket, Alfred grinned as he spun Arthur around to bring their bodies flush together, chest to chest.

"I believe we were about here?" Alfred growled as his hands went down to untuck Arthur's button down shirt, his hands gliding beneath the fabric while his lips saw to his lover's neck.

Arthur agreed with his warmed hands nimbly undoing the buttons on Alfred's shirt. He exposed more of his throat, loving Alfred's lips at his vulnerable neck. Undoing his tie as well, Arthur set it aside in the wake of pressing his hands to his boyfriend's chest and smoothing down to his sides. Dextrous fingers rolled over the inside of his hips as he pressed his body forward to meet the younger's lower half.

"I see we're not shy about this," Ivan agreed, unbuttoning his pants to free his thick length.

Past the mop of fallow-gold hair, Arthur caught a glimpse of Ivan's cock, already impressive at its mostly flaccid state.

"I think he might be bigger than you, Al," the Englishman teased.

Alfred groaned against Arthur's neck, enjoying the feel of his lover's hands on him and the idea of Ivan's length.

"It's all about how one wields it." Alfred grinned nipping at Arthur's neck before trailing kisses down along his front as he undid each button. Once on his knees in front of Arthur, he looked up under thick gold lashes with a toothy grin. "Which is good since you are a bit smaller than me." He smirked devilishly at Arthur as he licked his lips before leaning in to mouth at the growing mound beneath Arthur's pants. His hands roaming up the back of his lover's thighs to pull him closer.

Arthur leaned back against the foot of the bed as Alfred worked. His hands gently groomed through the younger's hair, pushing back his bangs to get a better view of those bright eyes.

"Heh, that's alright. I know you love it anyway," Arthur cooed, lowering his trousers and underwear down to his thighs for Alfred to get at his stiffening cock.

Ivan swung his body up on the couch, discarding his pants altogether and lying on his hip to tug himself. The heat had been turned up, leaving him quite comfortable with bare legs.

"I have plenty of things for the infamous couple if you're feeling generous."

Arthur glanced to him, before looking back down to Alfred.

"What do you say, love? Care for some fun?"

Alfred looked sidelong to see Ivan stretched out on the couch and working his thick shaft. He unconsciously moaned, clenching his hole at the offer while his cock throbbed in his pants.

Bringing his hand up, he gave Arthur's cock a few strokes before moving back to knead lightly at his balls. "You know that's an unnecessary question, babe." Alfred winked before flicking his tongue out to circle the head of his lover's length.

"I know you're just having a good time over there, but care to give us a little assistance?" Arthur called to Ivan as he grinned. Alfred working his cock left Arthur a bit preoccupied after all.

"Oh?" Ivan sat up, discarding his shirt, tie and jacket as he did so. The Russian strode over to his bed, knelt, and pulled out a rather large box from his bedside table. He set it down beside Arthur before rummaging through it. A slick grin tugged at his lips as pulled out an egg-shaped device attached to an electric cord and remote.

Taking a bottle of lube, he doused the vibrator before looking expectantly to Arthur. The emerald-eyed man simply inclined his head to the man sucking his cock.

"He's the kink here."

Ivan grinned, moving to kneel behind Alfred. He set his chin on the younger's shoulder, growling against his ear as he slid the blue-eyed man's pants down to his knees. He teased a lube coated finger up his crack, taking the time to swirl the digit against his puckered hole.

"Don't get greedy down there. He's still mine you know," Arthur purred, but there was a definite hint of loving possessiveness there. Alfred was a nation of his own, but he was still the love of Arthur's life. Hot sex be damned, Alfred was still his. Arthur gave his love's shoulder an affectionate squeeze at the declaration, moaning all the while.

Alfred moaned around Arthur's cock as he took more of his lover into his mouth. Feeling Ivan's finger at his hole was exciting enough, but listening to Arthur's possessiveness come out over the young nation stirred the fire inside him even more.

Withdrawing, Alfred looked up at his lover with a grin, "I'm always yours, babe."

Ivan pressed a kiss to Alfred's ear as he inserted the vibrator, licking his lips as he felt it slide past that tight ring of muscle. "Oh, I won't steal him. But I think he likes it," Sidling up on him, Ivan rutted against the younger's ass to work his hefty cock up to speed while his free hand slowly began to turn the dial to set the vibrator in motion.

Alfred placed a kiss to the cock he was lavishing before a sudden grunt left him as he felt the vibrator be pressed inside him.

"Ugh, fuck," Alfred squeezed Arthur's thighs while he pressed his ass back against Ivan's rutting cock. The vibrator's speed increasing only making him groan more with want as he took Arthur's length into his mouth again.

Arthur fingers glided back to Alfred's hair, knotting in the fallow-gold locks to shallowly thrust his length into Alfred's hot mouth.

"I'd say he likes," Arthur chimed. Below, Ivan grinned, backing up a moment to press his middle finger into Alfred. The Russian pushed the toy in deeper, grinning as it moved out of range of his hand.

Alfred moaned around Arthur's cock, holding himself still as he let Arthur slowly fuck his mouth while he squirmed some at feeling the vibrator get pushed even deeper into him.

Ivan nipped at the younger's neck, breathing his words hotly into Alfred's skin.

"That's not nearly enough. How about something a little bigger to fill you, hmm?" He stroked the head of his engorged cock over Alfred's quivering entrance.

"Putting it in already?" Arthur mocked exacerbated. "Where's the fun in that!"

"You had something else in mind?"

"What else have you got in that bag of tricks?"

"It's more of box," Ivan teased, Arthur merely rolling his eyes in turn. Ivan rummaged through it, being sure to set the vibrator on max for Alfred's enjoyment as he searched for something fun. The Russian pulled out a length of soft rope, specially made for these kinds of occasions.

"Could always tie him up and lavish him?"

Arthur shook his head, still keeping up his thrusting.

"Dildos are always fun?"

"My cock works better."

"Arrogant aren't you?" Ivan chided lightly.

"Well, look what I get to fuck! You'd be arrogant too."

"He is rather good-looking."

"Don't be so crude. My man is gorgeous," he gently patted Alfred's cheek, grinning knowing it was filled with his dick. "Oh so gorgeous," he shuddered, the pleasure rolling up his spine.

"Stretch him," Arthur ordered then, grooming through Alfred's hair pleasantly.

"With my cock?" Ivan teased with a wily grin. When the Englishman matched it, Ivan eagerly slid his way back up Alfred's arched back. Knowing Alfred took a single finger well enough, the Russian lubed two and teased Alfred's hole open with them. He scissored and stretched, stroking Alfred's walls as the vibrator hummed strong enough for all of them to hear. Inserting a third after a bit, he stretched and teased until thoroughly pleased with the way the blue-eyed nation's hole relented to him

Ivan was quick to press his cockhead against the stretched muscle of Alfred's ass.

Arthur pulled himself free of Alfred's mouth, bowing to kiss him before whispering against his lips.

"Tell us you want to be fucked, Alfred. Tell us you want to feel our cocks stroking you to bliss, beautiful. I want to hear it from these sinful lips I love so much."

Listening to the banter as the two men decided what they'd do with the superpower only left him feeling weak kneed at the prospect. Alfred hadn't anticipated there being this much fun, and was suddenly rather glad for the extreme cold weather that brought them here.

After having his hole stretched, Alfred gasped when he felt the width of Ivan's impressive cock press against his entrance.

"Ugn, god, fuck me and fill me 'till I'm dripping wet with loads from both of you." He moaned against Arthur's lips, pressing back against Ivan's cock as he hungrily kissed Arthur back against the bed.

"I heard a 'both' in that," Ivan rumbled, getting a firm grip on Alfred's hips as he bowed over him.

"As did I," Arthur agreed after detaching his mouth from his love's, and met the Russian's grin with his own.

"At the same time though?"

"I don't know. Not sure we'll both fit. Neither of us are on the small side, after all."

"We'll stretch him."

"Sounds perfect. But for now, one cock at a time."

"Pardon, I'm being rude. Did you want to fuck this fine piece of ass first?" Ivan practically singsonged.

"I wanted to play with him a bit more, actually," Arthur returned, tipping Alfred's chin up to latch onto his neck. His tongue and teeth teased hungrily at heated skin, unabashed at leaving deep marks across Alfred's skin. He loved displaying exactly who the impressive superpower belonged to.

"I think I'll join you in a bit. But for now-" he pulled Alfred back down to him, pressing his cock into the younger's tight hole. He'd lubed himself well, but his size made it an effort to press in without truly hurting the American. Judging by Arthur's deep affection for him, the Russian guessed tearing something would result in the Royal Navy at his doorstep. Still, the intense heat and feeling had Ivan groaning against Alfred's shoulder.

"Damn, you are one tiny hole, American. Hope you like it tight," he growled out, and sat back so that the younger was in his lap. Ivan repeatedly shuddered at the feeling of the vibrator pressed to his cock, now deep inside Alfred. It sent tingles up his cock, adding to the immense pleasure.

"Ugh, fuck-"

"You didn't take the toy out?" Arthur asked.

"No. I figure he'd love me fucking it into him." That said, Ivan began to thrust his hips up, bouncing the American on his stiff dick with arousal clouding his eyes. Arthur slunk forward to assist, one hand keeping Alfred down on his hip while the other played with a pert nipple.

"I can't believe you want to spill yourself already," Arthur chimed, licking along the opposite nipple.

"Heh, it's been awhile. Besides, who's to say that's the end?"

"Multiple rounds?" Arthur grinned up at Alfred, though clearly addressing the violet-eyed man.

"We can rotate. We've got all night," Ivan returned sending his cock pistoning into Alfred to reinforce that they both were more than up to the task of Alfred's demand to be dripping. And as Ivan found a steady rhythm to pound Alfred, Arthur slunk lower to bob his mouth up and down the younger's cock, wanting to see him writhe with orgasm before he even had his turn with his lover.

Alfred could do nothing but moan as he listened to what the two nations planned to do to him. The thought of taking them both at once had him wanting to spill already. To be filled to that extreme, he'd be stretched out for days.

"Ugn, just- one thing," Alfred forced out between struggling with his panting breaths and shaking form. Looking over his shoulder to Ivan, while baring his neck better for Arthur, he continued, "only Arthur can leave his mark on me. Otherwise, you have free reign, unless Arthur says otherwise." He wanted to make it perfectly clear to the Russian that Alfred belonged to Arthur. Alfred had never been touched or taken by another nation, nor had Arthur allowed it. This was a rare occasion, but he would only let it go so far.

Trying to focus on being cohesive after that was out the door as Ivan grasped the American's hips and pressed his massive cock inside Alfred. Alfred whined, wincing a bit from the intense pressure as his body tried to accommodate the Russian's impressive cock.

"Ahh- fuck!" Alfred groaned as he was maneuvered back to stay seated on Ivan. With Arthur's help he had taken the Russian in balls deep, and the vibrator still inside him only wedged amidst his tight walls sending jolts of pleasure through him.

"Fuck, just don't- ahh, lose that thing in there!" Alfred whined as Ivan began to fuck up into him, while Arthur saw to the American's own stiff need. It would be interesting to see just how far Alfred could make it with the promise of multiple rounds. He was going to get a thorough pounding from the two nations and he was eager to take it, but he wasn't so sure he'd have the strength to give much in return. By the end of it all, he'd probably just be offering his weak body to whatever they wanted to continue doing, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Arthur rumbled a purr, moving from Alfred's cock to sweetly capture his lips. Touching his forehead to Alfred's, he smiled lovingly at his longtime boyfriend.

"You're too good to me, beautiful," he cooed, placing another sweet kiss on the tip of his love's nose before resting his chin on his shoulder to make his point to Ivan.

"You heard him. You don't leave a single mark on him. And don't even think of upsetting him either. You're lucky I'm sharing at all." Arthur warned with a low growl, nuzzling his lover's shoulder. In more than a thousand years of living, there were few things Arthur could say he'd cherish forever. But Alfred was one of those that he'd loved too long to ever let go of. While they loved having a good time, Arthur was fiercely protective of his beloved.

Ivan nodded agreeably. It was never hard to see the bond these two had, and he'd honestly try not to upset it.

Arthur's reassurances, and hearing Ivan agree to them, relaxed Alfred considerably. He knew Arthur wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to the American. Alfred wanted this, but it made it much easier to be accepting knowing Arthur was there to protect him.

"Thank you, babe." Alfred whispered back, catching Arthur's lips a moment in thanks. "You know my heart and body are yours, always."

Ivan grunted.

"Relax. I'll leave him perfectly pristine. On the outside anyway. I can't promise anything about his ass though." He reached down to give the cord to the vibrator a little tug. "Calm down, it'll come out." He'd kept up his strong pace the entire time, burning for release as his thick cock was squeezed tightly through every thrust.

"Ugn, have at my ass however you want, Ivan." Alfred growled out, tightening his walls and feeling his excitement for a heavy load building from the throbbing, pistoning cock inside him.

Arthur turned his head to whisper in Alfred's ear.

"If anything hurts or you need a rest, you tell me. I'll make sure you love every second of this. And don't think you have to perform like a pornstar. It's just common sense that our age gives us a bit more stamina than you, love. Don't think you're disappointing anyone by lying still and letting us at you."

Alfred nodded. He was well aware of the older nation's stamina, but hearing it was alright if he weakened to just let the two of them do as they pleased after eased his worry. It was one thing about being young and full of energy, but in cases like this, it hurt his pride that he couldn't manage as long as Arthur. Knowing it was alright though, helped that considerably.

Kissing his cheek, Arthur then returned to sucking Alfred's cock. It throbbed in his mouth, the result of so much stimulation. He grinned around the thick shaft thinking of Alfred getting the pleasure out of this. He just hoped his reassurances would relax the American into feeling everything without worry.

Alfred moaned when Arthur went back to sucking his cock, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through his lover's golden hair. Arthur's skilled mouth and tongue always felt amazing, and it wouldn't be long before he'd be blowing his first load.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the younger's stomach, finding extra purchase to keep thrusting with easier glides. His cock had been a tight fit, but the strong pace had loosened Alfred's walls a bit. Nuzzling the American's strong back, he left his raunchy words to linger against heated skin.

"Do you like that, Alfred? Do you love feeling my cock and that vibrator all at once? Feels good, doesn't it, with all that filling you up while your boyfriend sucks your dick?"

The raunchy words from the Russian set him off well as he bucked his hips slightly as Ivan worked him at a better angle. It was still amazingly tight, and thinking that the older nations planned on only adding more only caused Alfred to groan and his cock twitch with his release burgeoning.

"Uhhnn, god, yes, fuck me harder. Fill me deep with a heavy load, Ivan."

"Harder, huh? Bold one, aren't you?" Ivan growled, but certainly obliged. He slammed his cock into the younger, a renewed vigor sending his cock pounding into Alfred's ass.

"I'd like to say I had a hand in that," Arthur chimed, coming off Alfred's cock with a wet pop. The emerald-eyed man gently patted Alfred's thigh, silently showing him a great approval for having the courage to go through with this and trusting Arthur. With a wink, he gulped down the head, swirling his tongue across the sensitive slit to entice his boyfriend to cum.

The slap of Ivan's balls on the younger's skin added to the deep grunts and rumbling groans from the Russian's as he throughly fucked Alfred. He would have liked to bow Alfred over and fuck him from a mounted position, but wasn't about to displace the aggressive Englishman.

"Uuugh, fuck!" Alfred grunted and moaned as his body was pounded into at a ruthless pace. It still wasn't nearly the strength in which Arthur showed him when he was behind him, but he didn't exactly want Ivan to have that pleasure. The only one allowed to mount him from behind and fuck him entirely senseless was Arthur.

With a final grunt, Ivan pulled Alfred down to entirely sheath himself as he finally came deep in Alfred. Thick spurts of his cum painted those engulfing, tight walls, and he kept himself deeply embedded while his cock continued to throb and pump until afterglow finally struck the Russian. He relaxed back, letting Alfred slump back against him with his head on his shoulder.

"Oh- god, yes!" Alfred groaned at the final thrust, being fully impaled on Ivan's shaft and feeling each pulse push more and more of the Russian's seed inside Alfred.

Arthur grinned, encouraging Alfred's release with words breathing around his cock head.

"Cum for me, beloved."

Shuddering, Alfred moaned as Arthur's skilled mouth, accompanying with his thoughts of being filled, finally forced his release.

"Ugh, Arthur!" Tossing his head back against Ivan's shoulder, he bucked his hips as he came down Arthur's throat. His hands fisted at his sides while his walls tightened around Ivan's cock through his release, further encouraging every last drop from the man.

Ivan groaned as Alfred tightened around him. He turned the vibrator off to avoid too much stimulation to either of them to cause discomfort, while his hands lightly groomed along the American's sides as he relaxed, watching Arthur tend to his love affectionately.

As the afterglow let Alfred's body weaken, Alfred whined Arthur's name, and motioned needly for his love to come up and kiss him with a passion only Arthur could give him.

The Englishman swallowed down the last of Alfred's seed, licking his lips of any drips before wedging between Ivan and Alfred's legs. His hands cupped Alfred's face as he sealed their lips with their perfected passion. He let his tongue slip into Alfred's mouth, caressing the younger's with soft strokes before slowly pulling back.

Arthur loved the fact that despite Ivan being the one filling him, Alfred still cried out Arthur's name. He still whined for the older, and Arthur was more than happy to show him affection and comfort.

Alfred kissed his lover back, enjoying the slow and loving motions compared to the fast, hard, rutting from moments ago.

"That was a marvelous performance, Alfred." Arthur ruffled the young nation's hair, kissing him again with the same fervor welled up in his heart. As he withdrew for breath, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's sweaty back. Pressing his lips to his ear, Arthur continued to praise and assure Alfred.

"You did wonderfully, and might I add I love when you call my name, especially when there's another man. It's nice to know you still think of me even with him buried in you."

"I could never think of anyone else, babe." Alfred spoke, his body winded as he brought a shaking hand up to cup his lover's cheek with gentle affection.

Arthur smiled, "and don't worry, I won't let Ivan have you solo anymore. It's either me or a packaged deal."

Ivan obviously heard and growled with a smirk.

"Oh, you think so?"

Arthur dug his nails into Ivan's thigh as a warning before possessively nipping Alfred's earlobe. The Russian chuckled, but quickly relented, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Up," Arthur commanded, clapping Ivan's knee. The Russian obeyed, shifting onto his knees as Arthur helped his love into the same kneeling position while still connected by Ivan's cock.

The emerald-eyed man shifted to be able to see his boyfriend's ass and still caress his back. Ivan pulled back a bit, thick cum painting the stretched ring of muscle gripping Ivan's softening dick.

"Oh, that's lovely," he chimed, watching as Ivan slowly freed his length, slick with his seed. Arthur moved to be behind Alfred, one hand on his stomach, the other on his back as he encouraged Alfred onto his hands and knees so he could be granted better access to his ass.

Being repositioned, Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan's cock - still impressive in girth even as it softened - slowly leave his hole. Once it was completely out, Alfred groaned with disappointment as his hole clenched at the loss, though Arthur taking his customary position behind him did brighten his spirits again.

Arthur slicked his fingers down Alfred's crack. He drummed his fingertips on the clenching ring of abused muscle.

"Mmm, darling, why don't you show me how much Ivan just filled you with. Push it out. I want to watch his seed trickle from your hole before I fill it with much better quality."

"Ugh, there was so much," Alfred moaned as he worked his inner walls to push the Russian's seed out of him. It didn't take much before he could feel the wetness dribble out of his hole and down to collect on his balls.

"Damn," Arthur marvelled, watching the Russian's cum flow from his boyfriend's ass. Ivan merely grinned.

"I told you it had been a while." The violet-eyed man leaned forward smearing his seed with his fingers. He easily slotted three into Alfred's contracting hole, pressing in and out to encourage more to seep free.

"It just means he'll be plenty slick for us."

Alfred shuddered as Ivan pressed his fingers back into him and feeling even more of the man's seed seep down along his perineum. It had been a while since there'd been that much leaking from him. Chances were after tonight, it'd take an enema to clean him out of so much cum from the two older nations.

Ivan snorted, amused, but still feeling frisky. He tried to sidle up behind Arthur, fondling his tight ass, but the other shot him a devilish look.

"If you really think you can take me, then go ahead and try. I will outlast you any day of the week and still be ready to flip you over and show you how to fuck properly."

Ivan barked a bit of laughter, dragging the fleshy head of his cock between Arthur's ass cheeks. The wet dick sent shivers up Arthur's spine but as he dared Ivan further by bucking back, the Russian retreated.

"No, I'm not in the mood to fight for a lay. I'd rather just play with this piece of tail," he said, tugging on the vibrator cord. He felt it loosen from its wedged place deep inside the American.

"It's clearly my turn," said Arthur as he bowed over Alfred to rub his back and kiss his spine. It was not only to lavish him with affection, but the position comforted Arthur as a means of shielding his beloved from the larger nation.

Leaning forward on his arms as more and more seeped from him, Alfred chuckled a bit at Arthur's comment.

"Emm, babe, I love it when that old Empire comes out of you." Alfred grinned over his shoulder at his lover. Though, hearing Ivan back down did relax Alfred. Arthur might have been alright with letting other nations take Alfred, and Alfred felt the same, but the American wasn't exactly okay with Arthur taking it. Alfred always felt really special when Arthur let the American take him. To be in that position above the old Empire felt like a privilege Arthur only saved for Alfred.

Ivan sat back a bit, watching as Arthur took up position behind the American.

"He said he wanted both of us. Come now, just once more before I resign to watching you have an actual turn with him? I'll share him with you."

"I'm the one sharing him."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"At the same time?"

Ivan nodded, casually tugging his length. Arthur quirked his lips before kissing Alfred's ear and whispering soothingly against it.

"Where do you want me for this, love? I can be beneath you so you can see me and I can hold you. Or would you prefer me above so I can keep in control of the pace?"

As the two bickered over their next move, Alfred shook his head.

"No, I need Arthur alone now. You can sit back and watch. Then afterwards you both can do whatever you please." Alfred pressed as he leaned back up to look back over his shoulder at Arthur. "That alright?" He asked, brushing his lips against Arthur's own with the question.

With Alfred's request, the emerald-eyed nation smirked.

"The sun hasn't set on me yet," Arthur purred, nuzzling his love's cheek. "And absolutely it is." He shot Ivan a dangerous look, as if daring the Russian to interfere. Ivan merely shrugged, leaned back on his hip and kept stroking himself with an expectant look.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's middle, one hand splayed over his strong chest, the other fanning out over his hip. The older pressed loving kisses to the nape of Alfred's neck and along his shoulders.

"I'm glad you picked to bench Ivan. I was getting rather anxious watching him have you without but the touch of my mouth. I really need you, beautiful," he crooned softly, only for Alfred's ears as he caressed his body with skilled hands. They knew every inch of the American. Every concave, every plane, every dimple, Arthur'd spent years memorizing each and every detail. He knew every muscle as it twitched to alert him to Alfred's needs. He knew how deep to press, when to hold back, when to be tender and when to be rough. Every hitch of breath was a signal, each moan he brought forth a command. Arthur generally didn't need to brag about his sexual prowess, but his knowledge of Alfred was something the older was incredibly proud of.

And Ivan had none of that. Which was exactly why Arthur had felt a bit jittery. Ivan didn't know that sometimes a cry for more was actually a plea to ease. And it wasn't his fault, Arthur couldn't judge, but it still would have killed Arthur if Ivan had accidentally hurt his love. Just a session to themselves would reassure the older that Alfred was still okay by feeling evidence for himself.

Alfred shivered under Arthur's knowing caresses and tender kisses. It eased his muscles at the familiarity as Alfred had felt the same. Being taken first by a stranger to his body wasn't his first choice.

"I was feeling a bit anxious myself knowing it wasn't you behind me." Alfred whispered back to Arthur. "I like excitement, but I like safety more, and you behind me eases that need." He sighed, feeling himself relax under his boyfriend's touches.

Arthur leaned Alfred forward again back to his hands and knees. He kept one arm braced under the blue-eyed man's chest to support him in case he was still a bit weak.

"You don't mind me this way, do you?" he asked as he pressed his groin against Alfred's ass.

Being eased forward onto his hands and knees, he offered his ass willingly to his lover for the comfort he needed right now.

"No, I want you this way. Reclaim what's yours, Arthur." He relaxed, closing his eyes in expectation of a slow and loving pace from the one who owned his heart.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Ivan said, grunting as he got to his feet. Stretching, he made his way to the door to preoccupy himself.

Arthur smiled against Alfred's back once he was gone.

"He's really not such a bad guy," the older mused.

"No, he's not," Alfred agreed, "misunderstood, I think."

Arthur hummed an agreement before quickly diverting his attention back to the man beneath him. He nuzzled between his shoulder blades with a quiet laugh.

"You just love melting my heart, don't you?" It was rhetorical, as Alfred seemed to endlessly make Arthur weak-kneed for his love.

Alfred eased back against Arthur, enjoying the familiar feel of his lover behind him.

"Emm, as you melt mine." He smiled, feeling his body relax after the tension it felt before.

"We'll take this nice and slow. And I promise we'll get you a hot shower, I'll help you with an enema, and we'll have a nice meal before bed after all this. You really deserve it for taking such a leap of faith with me."

As he spoke, he stroked his length before slowly pressing in to Alfred. Ivan's cock had thoroughly stretched him, and the excess lube and slick made his entrance that much easier. It was a little strange feeling Alfred this loose. It usually only occurred if they had some extended foreplay with Arthur's secretly vast collection of toys, but he generally didn't like to stretch Alfred past his usual limit of the older's cock.

"You know I'd do anything for you, babe. And that sounds really nice. You take such good care of me." He sighed as the familiar feel of Arthur's cock entered him. He squeezed around his lover's length, realizing suddenly just how loose he really was.

"I love you, Alfred," Arthur breathed across his skin as he started a slow, languid pace, hand gently caressing his thigh.

"I love you, too, Arthur." Alfred bit his lip a moment, enjoying the gentle, familiar rocking into him, but concerned whether Arthur was getting pleasure from this.

"I-Is it alright for you? I was a bit worried earlier about this. You're not small yourself by any means, but Ivan is a bit overkill. Am I too loose?" He worked on clenching around Arthur's cock, wanting to give Arthur as much stimulation as he could what with the large amount of cum working against him.

Having let his eyes flutter shut as he rested against Alfred's back, they shot open at the insecurity. Arthur lightly clapped Alfred's thigh to chastise him for such notions.

"You hush. You know I am entirely wrapped around your finger. Every notion of you enthralls me. Just getting to be above you like this pleasurable, Alfred. There's no need to worry about my end of the deal. I could get off just looking as this marvelously toned body of yours," Arthur chimed taking the time to lick and kiss his way from the small of his back to the nape of his neck. Even if a soft layer of pudge had started to develop around those defined muscles, Arthur could never not think of his boyfriend as absolutely beautiful.

Arthur shifted, pressing down on Alfred more to push himself in deeper with his slow thrusts.

Alfred smiled and nodded, dashing his worries away at Arthur's reassurance as the Englishman pressed him down for a better angle.

"Can you feel me better? Feel how much you turn me on no matter how loose you are?"

"Emm, you feel amazing as always, babe." Alfred sighed, simply enjoying the feel of his lover inside him. He was still winded from his earlier orgasm and the pounding he'd taken from Ivan. Now he just wanted to be there to pleasure his lover.

The older smiled but then chuckled lightly. "In all seriousness though, I was really turned on thinking of you calling my name with Ivan. I'm not going to last long as it is." He grunted, sliding his hand back to kneading his love's thigh.

With a soft chuckle, Alfred agreed.

"I'm glad. There's never anyone else on my mind other than you. And right now, I want your heavy load up inside me. It's fun spicing things up a bit, but I feel much more secure when you're inside and leaving your claim in me." Alfred grinned as he could feel Arthur's cock already beginning to throb with his upcoming release.

A few minutes of the soft rocking motions had Arthur at a hazy bliss and gripping Alfred's hip as release crept up on him. He buried himself deep inside Alfred, arched to press his forehead to his boyfriend's back upon orgasm. His cock spasmed, spurting his seed over the coating Ivan had left to well up in his love's hole.

As Arthur climaxed, Alfred sighed as he felt his eyes grow heavy as he took in his lover's seed. He never felt more relaxed and safe then when he had Arthur inside him. Nothing could ever go wrong when he was in the older nation's embrace.

Panting quietly, Arthur looped an arm around Alfred's waist to gently lower him down on his side with him, both needing to get the weight off their knees and just relax a moment.

"Thank you, beautiful," he breathed out against heated skin. "I needed that."

Resting down on his side at Arthur's urging, Alfred cuddled back against the curve of his lover's body, wanting to keep their connection still as Arthur softened.

"Emm, I'm glad I could please you." Alfred turned his head to press a kiss to Arthur's arm as he rested his head on it. Relaxing there a moment, he then realized the night was far from over, and he spoke up at he remembered what was still to come.

"Are you both still planning on taking me at the same time? If so, I'll need to be stretched even more." Alfred motioned to the box of toys knowingly.

Arthur rested close for a few minutes, silent to Alfred's question as he let his body relax against the feel of his love's. Finally, after the haze of afterglow left him, Arthur leaned up on his elbow to drag the box to them.

"Whatever you're up for, I am as well," Arthur grinned, placing a quick kiss to Alfred's cheek as he rummaged through the variety of toys, arm over Alfred. "I'll be the one to stretch you though. I know your limits much better than Ivan. I- oh my-" he held up a rather massive dildo, which was a startling fuchsia. It was deeply ribbed, all sorts of small knobs across it as well. "Why am I not altogether surprised he has something of this caliber." Arthur set it outside the box. "That's certainly an option. Now what else have we got here?" he mused aloud rummaging through the contents still.

Alfred's eyes widened at the massive dildo Arthur had pulled out and suggested as an option. His hole clenched around Arthur's still softening cock at the thought of taking that in, but having the two nation's inside him at once would be even more of a stretch than that.

"Ahh, that is an option for sure." Alfred's voice shook but he focused on what Arthur had said. "I-I'm glad you'll be the one stretching me. I-I don't think I could handle someone else doing it." Alfred curled up as close as he could get to Arthur, needing the security from him. This whole ordeal was not going to be easy, and certainly uncomfortable for the American, but with Arthur there he knew it would go smoothly.

Arthur was keen to the unsure way Alfred responded. He immediately discarded all thought of the box of toys and had his arms wrapped around Alfred in a strong embrace. He curled himself around Alfred, nuzzling his back to soothe him.

"If you are uncomfortable with any this, then it's off. I will not put you through this, nor let Ivan do it to you, if you have any qualms about this. We will go to that hotel, have ourselves a quiet night together and forget this ever happened if you wish it."

The older nation gave his American a reassuring squeeze.

"Tell me whatever it is you want or need."

Alfred smiled when Arthur wrapped around him. Knowing Arthur would do anything for Alfred as Alfred would for Arthur always warmed his heart.

Alfred shook his head, though he brought his hands up to hold Arthur's arms close to him regardless of his disagreeance.

"Thank you, Arthur. You treat me so well, but, I'm okay. I'm actually excited for it." He smiled, turning his head to look into his lover's bright emerald eyes. "Of course it will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'm prepared for that, and it doesn't last long. So long as you're with me, I'll be fine." Alfred smiled reassuringly.

Turning his head back to the box, he then reached his hand over the brim out of curiosity.

"Now, what does he have in here?" Alfred spoke as his hand found a weird rubbery and smooth feeling thing and withdrew it. A chuckle escaped him as he pulled out a bright pink pocket pussy. If that didn't surprise him, he didn't know what else could. "Well... that's fun." He laughed.

Arthur listened without protest and kissed Alfred's shoulder as he finished.

"I love you too much not to treat you like royalty." He pressed another kiss to the smooth curve of shoulder before laughing at Alfred's discovery.

"Well I'll be damned, you'll have something to amuse yourself with while I stretch you," he purred, bringing his hand back to trail down Alfred's side, curving against the soft mounds of his ass.

"You want to start while you're still fairly stretched and wet?"

Alfred laughed a bit to himself as he nodded.

"Yeah, best do it now. How do you want me?" He asked, curious as to the best position to be in.

Arthur shifted back onto his knees.

"It's probably best if you're on all fours." He helped Alfred up from the bed a bit. He took the lube, and practically drenched the massive dildo in it. There would be no taking chances with something this size.

"I'm not going to lie. This is very likely going to hurt, but I'll go slow," he assured before placing a kiss to Alfred's ass. He spread Alfred's cheek, exposing his dripping hole. Arthur felt a swell of pride well up, knowing the fresh load that seeped free was his, rather than the Russian's this time.

He wedged the very tip to Alfred's hole, using his finger to swirl just inside to help coax the muscle into expanding for him. As Alfred opened up a bit more, Arthur slowly began to sink the broad head of the dildo in.

"You know how to do this, Al," he assured with his soothing voice. "Calm breaths, clench and release to keep your muscles from locking up."

Getting into position, Alfred followed Arthur's instructions. Taking the massive dildo into him was going to be a serious feat, but he was more than eager to see it through.

"Right, ugh," Alfred closed his eyes, focusing on taking slow deep breaths as he felt his entrance begin to give way. So far it wasn't anything different as the tip of the dildo was smaller. Once he took the entire head in, that would be the extent of it. Then it was just a matter of his insides accepting the length into him.

Holding onto the other pink toy, he refrained from using it for the time being. Once the pain started, then he'd be needing other stimulations to help him through the rest of it.

"This is the hard part," Arthur said as Alfred's body started to resist the broad width of the head. He pressed in and out, coaxing the muscle to relax further with more pleasurable stimulation. Arthur had to press harder than he would have liked to to actually work in the flaring on the head. But he finally managed and with an odd jerk the entire slid in.

Alfred was groaning as Arthur slid bit by bit of the massive dildo into his hole. Even as slow as Arthur was going, he still needed to put a bit of force behind it as they began to reach the larger width. By that point, Alfred was in need of feeling something else besides the pain, and had slotted the other pink toy down around his cock. The cool, rubbery feeling felt a little strange at first, but working it up and down along his cock did help ease the pain.

Finally, with a final forceful press, the head of the dildo broke past the ring of muscle and his hole immediately clamped around the first rib. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the bed as he groaned from the pressure. The dildo wouldn't be slipping out now unless pulled out.

"Oh god, it's huge, fuck." Alfred groaned into the bed, his hands fisting in the sheets as he tried to breath.

Arthur blew out a soft sigh of relief, gently patting Alfred's thigh.

"Take a moment to breathe, love. You're okay, and you did wonder-"

"Listen, I know you both need your romantic time but-" Ivan stopped short as he actually entered the room. The sight before him left him stunned for a moment. His largest dildo was currently being inserted into Alfred's ass while the victim was working himself with what appeared to be Ivan's favorite pocket pussy.

Alfred was struggling to overcome the pressure in his ass until the sound of Ivan entering in on the scene stole his attention. He felt his face immediately flush at the spectacle they must have made. Thinking of his ass in the air with a massive fuchsia dildo sticking out immediately shriveled his pride. It was one thing for Arthur to see him like this but for Ivan to was a different story.

"Hmph, I leave you two alone for 15 minutes and you're already putting the biggest dildo I own in Alfred's ass." He slunk to kneel in front of Alfred, clearly taking pity on him having to use the toy himself while Arthur worked on the opposite end.

Alfred scoffed, "If we're going to both be in him at once, I want him properly stretched." Arthur was blunt, but his eyes flickered with concern.

"That's still rather large."

"We're compensating for your girth you know."

"Then maybe that's appropriate after all," Ivan cockily suggested. It wasn't altogether off given that Ivan's cock was really what had Arthur nervous about this whole double penetration thing. Alfred could easily take Arthur, but having seen the stretching Ivan did to his beloved, it made Arthur lose some of his nerve. Not for himself or any insecurity, but for Alfred.

"Here." Ivan swatted Alfred's hand away to hold the toy for him. He grazed his knuckles along Alfred's jaw - the only true affection Arthur'd actually seen so far - and spoke.

"Focus on relaxing. You're going to hurt yourself trying to do both at once and tear."

Alfred made to say something but at the sudden gentle touch along his jaw from the Russian, Alfred felt himself relax, losing the worry that had built up momentarily.

Agreeing to Ivan's suggestion, Alfred exhaled as he let go of the pocket pussy around his cock, leaving it snug there and gripping the sheets instead.

Arthur gently skimmed his hands over Alfred's back to settle him. He really hadn't wanted Ivan to see Alfred like this, but the Russian was clearly showing that vague human side he possesed. He pumped the pink toy for Alfred, but kept by his side with a hand braced on his arm as a comfort. Arthur smiled at the display. Ivan really wasn't the horrible monster Prussia liked to paint him as; he did have a heart and it showed. He'd honestly expected mockery, and Arthur would have given him a black eye. But he was soothing Alfred to whatever sense of compassion he knew, reassuring the island nation.

"This should be a lot smoother now, beloved."

"Have you got the head in?"

"Yes."

"Then it should start feeling like pleasure once he's gotten used to the size. Even something that size is made for pleasure."

Arthur smirked, slowly pressing the dildo in rib by rib. When he reached a point Alfred's muscle protested too much, he would withdraw and slide back in a bit further than before. It took a lot of patience, and much soothing by both men, but at some point Arthur realized the dildo glided without horrible resistance and drove reasonably deep. It's size displaced most of Arthur's seed and of what remained of Ivan's. It dripped down Alfred's perineum and balls, arousing Arthur quite a bit.

"How do you feel, Alfred?"

Alfred groaned as he squinted his eyes. Having Ivan there beside him and pumping the toy along his cock was a major help. That the man wasn't staring at the dildo being pressed into him also helped ease his insecurities.

"Ugh, God, it's so fucking big!" Alfred grunted through gritted teeth as his muscles were worked and stretched as Arthur pressed the dildo in deeper only to retreat a moment before repeating the action. The movements pushed more of the older nations' combined loads out of him as he felt the wetness trickle down to his balls.

Curious at just how wide this thing was, Alfred twisted slightly, pausing to groan as the motion moved the dildo inside him, to bring his hand back to grasp around the toy at his stretched muscle.

"Holy shit!" Alfred hissed as he could barely circle it between his thumb and middle finger. He'd never taken anything this large before, and he knew he was going to be sore for a long time.

Looking up to Arthur he grunted out his reply, "it still hurts, but it's not as bad as before. The pressure is immense. I didn't think I was going to be able to take it when I first saw it," he added, surprised with himself at the reality of it.

Arthur nodded, pausing the toy a moment to press his cheek to Alfred's with an admiring smile.

"What can I say, love? You're one perfect surprise after another." He kissed Alfred's cheek before returning to working the dildo. He dabbled more lube on the exposed shaft, hoping it might help ease the slow thrusts, but at this point, Arthur guessed most of the pain was stemmed in the actual strain and soreness of the muscles rather than still being forced open. Still hoping fucking Alfred with the toy would bring some form of pleasure just wasn't idealistic. The deep ribbing, protruding knobs and extremely wide head scraping his walls along with the tough, almost unyielding shaft were a strain.

"Why don't we take a break with thrusting," Arthur announced, more commanding than suggesting. He was beside Alfred's ear in a moment. "You can come lay with me and we'll relax you in much less painful manner. We'll leave it in to keep you stretched and so you can grow accustomed to the spacing, but I don't feel the thrusting is doing you a terrible amount of favors."

Ivan nodded, nudging Alfred toward Arthur, who brought him down his side to lie mostly in the curve of Arthur's body.

Alfred was appreciative of the suggestion. After all, the dildo was really being used to open him up in order to accommodate both nations at once. He wasn't looking to get off from the dildo itself.

"A-alright, that works." Alfred agreed as he followed Arthur down onto the bed, wincing as the dildo moved a bit inside him as he tried to get into the new position. Laying on his side only seemed to add more pressure to it, but he bit back the discomfort so Arthur could see to pushing more of it inside him.

Arthur used his palm to insert the toy as deep as it would go, then curling up fully to keep it snugly in place while giving Alfred a more familiar position to adjust with.

"Uugh," Alfred groaned as he took in the thick toy, his chest heaving with the effort. Then with Arthur slotting in behind him to force the dildo from slipping out, only made him groan more as he tried to will his body to accept the thick girth.

"A-Arthur, I feel so full with that thing in me." He groaned as his hands clutched in the sheets. The tiniest of movements let him feel the thing inside him, and he had to bite down as he felt moisture build up in the corners of his eyes.

Ivan had followed after, lifting Alfred's leg back to remove the pink pocket pussy and replaced it with his hand and mouth. He worked Alfred as Arthur soothed him with light-hearted words.

"Ssshhh, It'll be alright," the Englishman gently crooned, his words whispered into the nape of Alfred's neck. Arthur lingered there, just breathing encouragement and praise against his skin while his caressed Alfred's side for a few minutes. He hated this: knowing he was causing Alfred a terrible pain. The way his voice cracked upon Arthur's name had him swallowing down guilt-tinged bile.

"I think you'll find us easier to handle, though combined we may or may not be bigger. But rest assured, our cocks aren't spined."

Fighting back the tears, Alfred nodded and focused now on Ivan. The burly man was being incredibly kind and patient with him, and he wanted to make it known to the Russian that it was appreciated.

"T-thank you, Ivan. I'm glad you came in when you did. Your help in this is making it far more bearable." Alfred huffed out as he focused on the pleasure from Ivan's mouth and hand around the American's cock, then so much the pressure of being filled.

Arthur was growing rather anxious the longer this went on, and finally voiced his concern, "Ivan, m-maybe this isn't a good idea."

The Russian released Alfred's cock a moment, nodding briefly to the thanks before focusing on Arthur.

"That thing is probably worse than the two of us."

"I know, but-" Arthur squeezed Alfred's arm. "Do you want me to take it out, love? You can rest a bit without pain. You've put up with it for quite a while now."

"He's probably stretched enough," Ivan interjected.

"What Ivan said."

Listening to the two, Alfred nodded weakly, feeling sweat forming on his brow,

"If you think I'm stretched enough, then yes." Alfred moaned, hands still fisting in the sheets as his hole clenched around the dildo before relaxing again. As Ivan had said, the dildo was probably far worse than having the two nations large cocks inside him. And as Arthur mentioned earlier, their cocks weren't ribbed.

Arthur nodded, glad for Alfred's level-headed decision not to stubbornly pursue this. The older shifted back, letting Alfred's muscles naturally reject it rather than trying to pull it free and risking tearing something. At the overly large head, the emerald-eyed man began to worm it down, wincing as it snagged painfully. He tried to be as gentle as possible, and Ivan kept his hand steady on the younger nation to keep him from hurting himself by squirming.

When Arthur shifted away, Alfred's body immediately began push the unnatural thing out of him. Feeling it slowly leave felt better, but once it stopped at the head and Arthur had to work it out, Alfred couldn't hold back and shouted at the sudden pain. Though, once it finally came free, the unnatural openness of being suddenly so empty left him feeling sore and wanting to be filled again.

With the dildo finally freed, Arthur pitched it with a growl of disgust.

"Hey!" Ivan protested. Arthur shot him a look that could kill.

"I'd burn it. That damn thing is awful."

"This isn't a witch hunt, you can't just burn everything you don't like."

"I can do whatever I damn well please. You've never even used the damn thing!"

"So?"

"Oh shut up!" he snapped. Ivan slunk back down to continue sucking Alfred's cock without another word.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, love. That was horrifically selfish of me to ask such a thing. I'm so sorry," he apologized, hugging Alfred to his chest. "Just let Ivan relax you and tell me when you're ready. Nothing's happening until your say-so."

"No, stop, Arthur, it's fine." Alfred assured as he looked back over his shoulder, bringing his hand up to wrap around his lover's neck. "Feeling both of you now is going to be amazing." Alfred whispered, though he couldn't help but wince as his hole clutched at nothing now.

Arthur leaned up to capture Alfred's lips. He wanted pour all his affections into a single moment, a final, silent plea for forgiveness as stroked his soft length. Tongues tangling, it wasn't hard for the older to grow aroused again.

Turning back to his side, Alfred lifted his leg more so Ivan could continue to suck his cock, now actually being able to feel the pleasurable stimulation there, but he still needed more.

"Arthur, I-I need something in me. It feels awkward now being so empty. Sore even. Just for a bit 'till I'm alright."

"Anything. Anything you want or need, love," he reminded, slowly easing himself into Alfred. There was no resistance whatsoever, and Arthur made his glide quick to avoid lingering on traumatized nerves and sore muscle.

"Better?" The younger's hole flightily touched at Arthur's more familiar cock, and the emerald-eyed man could only hope it would ease him some to have that assurity.

The kiss warmed his heart as he felt Arthur slowly press his cock into him. He moaned softly, welcoming the familiar feel and comfort he found from having his lover inside him.

"Yeah... yeah, that's better." Alfred sighed, offering Arthur a comforting smile. "It's alright. I'm okay, Arthur. Please don't beat yourself up over this." He pleaded, knowing Arthur would burden himself now over thoughts that he had hurt his lover.

"I'll try."

Alfred sighed, turning onto his side. He didn't like that remorseful response, and made a note to ease his lover's worry later when this was over. "Move inside me some, Arthur. I'll feel better shortly."

Arthur began to rock his hips gingerly against Alfred's ass. The usual tightness was gone, but Arthur wasn't really worried. Alfred would return to normal once all of this was done and they were comfortably just fucking each other once again.

As he steadily thrust, he watched Ivan move over Alfred's legs, leaving his wet dick stiff in the warm air. His hand came up to skim between Alfred's legs, finger smearing the cum that had splattered and dripped there.

At the gentle rocking, Alfred found himself relaxing even more, while simultaneously getting pleasure from Ivan's mouth. It didn't last long though before the Russian seemed to make a silent push that it was time with the suggestive touch to Alfred's cum slicked inner thighs.

Glancing down revealed the Russian was stiffening, and Arthur only then realized his own cock was nearly fully engorged. He moaned at the thought, teeth lightly grazing Alfred's shoulder.

"Who do you want beneath you and above you, Alfred?"

At Arthur's question, Alfred thought it over. He needed Arthur right now, and even though the thought of Ivan mounting him scared him, he couldn't kiss the Russian if he was beneath him.

"I need you beneath me." Alfred looked to his lover, his hand going up to graze against his cheek, "I need to see you during this."

"You will, I won't let anything bad happen." Arthur pressed a final kiss to his love's lips before shifting onto his back for Alfred. Cock in hand, he pumped himself as he beckoned the younger to seat himself down on it before Ivan could mount him.

Alfred swallowed, feeling better about this as he straddled Arthur's hips. Reaching behind himself, he grasped Arthur's cock and eased himself down on it. A soft moan leaving him at the familiar feeling. He couldn't believe how loose he was until he felt Arthur inside him while fully hard. He was glad this would only be a one time thing, as he didn't like not feeling the pressure of Arthur's cock completely while embedded inside him.

Leaning forward now, he rested his arms to either side of Arthur as he brought his face close to his lover's.

"This is okay. You're with me, so it's okay," Alfred whispered under his breath, knowing Ivan wasn't far behind. So long as he could look on Arthur, he knew this would be alright.

Arthur smiled up at him, hands grooming down his jaw and neck in soothing strokes.

"That's it, Alfred. Just focus on me. This is going to feel amazing for you."

Alfred nodded as he worked to prepare himself mentally for this. He thought the physical was going to be the worst, but he didn't realize how out of sorts he felt with having another coming at him from behind.

Ivan took that as his cue. He set his hand on Alfred's back to keep from startling him as he lowered himself down to gain access to the blue-eyed man's entrance. He pushed him forward a bit more, and Arthur pulled him down into a warm kiss to distract him. Ivan pressed his cock against Arthur's, guiding his own up to press in. Almost fully engorged, his cock met resistance, but a bit of shallow thrusting allowed the head to slip in.

He pushed himself in with a strained grunt. The pressure from Arthur's raw cock pressed into his own left an incredible feeling pulsing up his length.

"Ugn, god," Alfred moaned against Arthur's lips as his eyes squinted. He forced himself to relax as Ivan tried to press inside him. It seemed to work as the Russian was able to finally fully sheath himself. The intense pressure was back again, now having the two nations fully inside of him, but it felt good this time, unlike the lifeless piece of molded silicone.

Looking down, the Russian grinned wickedly.

"Damn, your hole just swallowed us both up." He spread Alfred's cheeks to get a better view of their dicks filling Alfred up. "You should see it, Arthur. Your man just took us like a professional."

Arthur growled, glaring over to Ivan at the comment of comparing Alfred to a prostitute, but said nothing else. The look was enough. The Russian ceased his gawking and actually began to start thrusting. He was shallow at first, gauging to see if he might be displaced by too much movement. He found his cock firmly wedged, and started up a decent rhythm. The older nations moaned as their cocks rubbed together inside the younger.

Shuddering at the comment, Alfred buried his face against Arthur's neck. Thinking of Ivan staring at his entrance with two cocks buried inside left him feeling rather dirty and used, but Arthur's biting tone at Ivan rid him of such thoughts. Alfred had wanted this, but like always, he had bitten off more than he could chew. It was such a plague to be so young and unequipped when facing such things for the first time. He was bull headed in rushing into this, but it was just another experience he could learn and would probably do again without being as skittish. It was just that first hurdle he needed to overcome.

As Ivan began to find a rhythm, Alfred found himself moaning now with each thrust. He enjoyed being filled, and the intensity of having two cocks inside him was beginning to stimulate that desire. His own cock began to twitch some as his thoughts ran through his mind. His breathing turned to shallow grunts with each penetrating thrust. It was definitely getting better, and Alfred was thankful he had Arthur beneath him to cling to.

"Ugn, yes, that feels good. Umf-"

Arthur smiled, a mix from pleasure and from hearing Alfred start to finally enjoy himself. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, keeping him close, but sliding a hand between them to tease Alfred's member with strong strokes. A deep moan bubbled up from his chest as he felt Ivan move them to a quicker, deeper pace. The Russian's cock rubbing friction against the thick vein of his cock had Arthur gasping.

"Ugn, Arthur," Alfred moaned softly as Arthur grasp the American's cock. He lowered his head to kiss along his lover's neck, wanting to show some affection to his boyfriend. Feeling the slightly increased speed and deeper thrusting following with the accompanying moans from both nations only brought Alfred to chorus them. This was all definitely worth the pain of being stretched.

"Oh, Alfred, you feel amazing."

"I'd like a little credit up here."

"Fuck off, Russian. This is my boyfriend you're screwing!"

Ivan scoffed, unable to respond past the thick groan he choked out along with a swear in his native tongue.

The building heat between them and the chorus of pleasure stirred Ivan's blood hotly. He found himself thrusting hard, moving faster. He gripped Alfred's hips, pulled him back to meet his pounding cock as he lost himself to burgeoning desire. Below him, Arthur gasped at the added strength to his motions, and Ivan grinned.

"Augh, fuck. Feels so damn tight. It's good, God it feels good to fuck this fine ass," he growled out along the sweaty expanse of Alfred's back.

Alfred was just beginning to really enjoy the pace, feeling his own release beginning to well up until Ivan's large hands were suddenly gripping his hips to the point of bruising. Alfred kept his face buried next to Arthur's neck as he tried to be strong and take it. He was a superpower for god's sake, yet here he was wincing under the brutal strength and speed of Ivan's cock.

"Aaah, shit!" Alfred gritted his teeth, now feeling more pain than pleasure. He wanted to be stronger and take it, but it was just too much too soon.

"Arthur-" His voice cracked out in a whimper as he found himself clinging to his lover. He hadn't meant to. He wanted the older nations to enjoy themselves, but his pathetic excuse for pain tolerance ruined it.

Arthur felt something snap inside him. The hurt whimper from his beloved sent Arthur into a blind rage. Alfred had been through enough.

"HEY!" the old Empire roared. He immediately had one arm cradling Alfred against him, while the other darted out. His hand clamped down on the side of Ivan's throat, his thumb pressing into the side of Ivan's windpipe like a vise.

Blindsided by the sudden attack, Ivan immediately halted, struggling for breath past the strengthening vise. His violet eyes were wide with shock, trying to swallow down fear as blazing emerald's held him still.

"I warned you. You will not hurt him, you ungrateful pig!" Arthur snarled out, his voice low in warning.

"A-apologies," Ivan bowed his head in the wake of the old Empire's fury, struggling to speak with Arthur's hand around his throat.

"You'd better damn well be sorry," he retorted unkindly, but let his grip go lax. The Russian gasped for breath, doubling over Alfred's back

"It's his first time ever doing anything like this. Show a little compassion," Arthur ordered, and Ivan had the decency to flush with shame.

"I really do apologize." He touched his hand gently to Alfred's back. "I thought you'd be okay."

Arthur let his softening gaze fall to the man clinging to him, gauging to see if he ought to forgive Ivan or not based on Alfred's reaction to the apology.

Alfred's eyes had widened in shock as everything happened so suddenly. The last thing he anticipated was Arthur to lash out against Ivan. Though, that territorial British Empire settled Alfred's nerves knowing while in his care, he'd be alright.

"I-It's okay." Alfred breathed out, looking to Arthur and offering a smile in thanks. "I'm alright." He leaned in to place a kiss to Arthur's lips to cement it.

Pulling back, he turned slightly at his hip to look back at Ivan. His hand stretched out to grasp one of the Russian's to squeeze it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Ivan. You feel amazing, but I'll definitely be ready for a fiercer time next time." He smiled up to the silver-haired man. "Now that pace earlier was perfect. Mind repeating that?" Alfred grinned before turning back to Arthur to nuzzle lovingly against his lover's neck, thankful Arthur was there for him.

Whispering, Alfred dusted his lips against Arthur's ear, "thank you, Arthur. I love you."

Arthur calmed his temper as his love promised him he was alright. He watched as Ivan clasped his hand in turn, accepting the graced second chance with his signature smirk.

"You're alright, American. Thank you. And gladly," he growled smugly. The silver-haired nation readjusted, finding that natural rhythm again as he thrust his hips forward.

Arthur blew out a sigh as the friction returned, easing all of their muddled emotions that had riled up in that split instant. It was almost expectable, putting three superpowers together like this, two of them old empires, and another built on fast fortune. The mix was a tumultuous one, but it seemed to work for them as Arthur let go of his rage, and Ivan kept himself under control.

"I love you too, beautiful. Now let's lose ourselves, shall we?" he returned his hand to Alfred's cock, pumping it to the steady tempo of Ivan's thrusting.

Alfred nodded against his lover's neck, pressing kisses to the flushed skin between heated moans and gasps. Ivan had found a perfect rocking motion, and feeling the larger man's chest against his back as his cock embedded deeper with each thrust only brought Alfred to moan louder.

"Oh god," Alfred groaned as his hands white knuckled in the sheets. With Arthur fisting the American's need, and his lover's cock being pushed against Alfred's prostate, he could feel his climax approaching fast.

"Uugh, I'm gunna cum-" Alfred breathed out in a rush as he felt his body tightening up, his walls clamping down hard around the two nation's with his impending release.

Ivan panted harshly between Alfred's shoulder blades. His hands gripped the sheets below, sweat dripping from his body from the exertion. He reached for Alfred's cock, pumping it with Arthur's hand as he growled from deep in his chest.

Beneath him, he could feel Arthur bucking up as his need built. The emerald-eyed man latched his lips onto Alfred's throat, greedily sucking as near-orgasm drove him wild.

"Cum for us," Ivan purred into Alfred's ear, burying his cock deep as he pushed himself to the edge.

"Ugn-" Alfred's eyes rolled back with the combined stimulation. His neck being fiercely sucked on by Arthur, while Ivan's cock thrust deeply into him, pushing Arthur's along with it. Then with both of them grasping the American's cock to bring him to absolute bliss. It was more than his senses could handle.

"Ahh, fuck!" Alfred turned his head, bringing his hand around to grasp behind Ivan's neck to pull him into a strongly heated kiss. His tongue darted out to tangle with the Russian's just as he felt his cock pulse with his release.

"Ugh! God!" Alfred turned back around this time facing his boyfriend and quickly sealing their lips together. The kiss he gave Ivan was during the heat of the moment, but the one for Arthur - as he rode out his orgasm and his seed splattered across their chests - was filled with heated passion and desire. "Oh- Arthur." Alfred breathed out as he closed his eyes and waited for the two nations to spill their loads inside him.

Ivan had eagerly attacked the American's lips, heatedly meshing their tongues as the resulting muscle spasm from Alfred's orgasm had Ivan a mess. Saliva strung as they separated, but Ivan was buried against Alfred's back not a moment later, arching as he spilled himself with a heavy grunt.

"Ugh, your turn, Arthur."

"Oh, I don't know, my rebellious boyfriend seems to like you more." Arthur mocked hurt after parting from Alfred's intense, fiery kiss. But he grinned a moment later, not exactly thrilled about Alfred swapping spit with Ivan, but glad the younger was enjoying himself.

Arthur wasn't far behind, thrusting up, dragging his cock along Ivan's softening length until he finally came. With a sharp cry of Alfred's name, he milked himself free of his seed buried in Alfred's ass.

Alfred groaned as he felt both nation's cocks pulse inside him, filling him with two heavy loads once again. Only this time he felt it escaping early due to the lack of space inside him.

"Ugh, Arthur." Alfred hadn't missed the bit of hurt in his lover's expression. It had been a spur of the moment, and something inside him wanted to give a bit more of himself to the Russian for just that moment.

"Auh, God, Al!" Arthur tossed his head back with an ecstatic grin spreading his lips. His hand reached up to blindly grope for Alfred. Snagging his shoulder, he pulled him down for a deep kiss. He thrust his tongue into Alfred's mouth, tangling himself with his boyfriend as he felt Ivan withdraw. With only himself buried in the younger, Arthur threw his weight and rolled them so Alfred was beneath him.

With Ivan slipping free of him, Alfred gasped when Arthur suddenly pushed him onto his back and was now above him. Gazing up into his boyfriend's eyes, he admired how the dark pupils almost swallowed up the green as he slowly came down from his high.

At this prefered angle, he grinned down at the American, emerald eyes hazed in afterglow and fingers carding through Alfred's hair.

"You were so stunning, my love."

Lifting his hand up, Alfred gently caressed his knuckles along Arthur's jaw line. Smiling at the compliment as he let out a sigh.

"Emm, you were amazing." Alfred darted his gaze over to Ivan, "both of you."

Ivan nodded nonchalantly at the praise, but a ghost of smile lit his features. He laid down on his back beside Arthur, slowly catching his breath.

Looking back to Arthur, Alfred leaned up some on his elbows to brush his nose against Arthur's own. "Thank you." He then nuzzled up to Arthur's ear to whisper, "And that kiss with Ivan meant nothing. Please don't think it did. You know you're the only one for me."

The emerald-eyed nation lowered himself to rest comfortably down on his boyfriend. He lay off to the side a bit, looping an arm over Alfred's chest and nuzzling the curve of his jaw.

"I know it," he returned, softly nibbling at Alfred's ear playfully between whispers. "I didn't mean to get quite so aggressive back there. I know you're mine, but there's something inside me so willing to rend apart anyone that dares try to steal you from me or hurt you."

Alfred relaxed as Arthur settled down beside him. He had caught the faint smile from Ivan, and he felt his heart warm knowing he'd touched the cold nation for a change. Even though their nations weren't on the best of terms, Ivan had shown Alfred compassion and was considerate during their recent romp. He wanted to show Ivan some more affection, but was curious as to how he would take it, and if Arthur would even be open to the idea.

Turning his head, he placed a soft kiss to Arthur's forehead and whispered back, "and I love you for that." He assured, "but, I feel like our friend is sort of being left out" He kept his voice low, darting a look over to Ivan who didn't seem to be paying attention. "It won't mean anything, but would you mind if I showed him a bit of affection? He's just, always so distant. I feel like I saw a softer side of him back there." Alfred gently rubbed his lover's arm as he held those emerald eyes with his own blues. He knew this was pushing it, but he never thought he'd feel so compelled towards the Russian. "Only if you're okay with it. I don't even know if he will be." Alfred shrugged, thinking perhaps that earlier returned kiss from Ivan was just a spur of the moment.

Arthur blinked, but glanced over at Ivan. The silver-haired man had his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. He'd stretched out his long body, looking entirely collected as he rested like they hadn't just finished a few rounds of rough sex.

Turning back to Alfred, Arthur nodded after a moment of thought. Alfred would always be his. He knew what he felt in his heart was real, and that Alfred understood that same emotion inside him as well. There really wasn't any harm in allowing the American a little generosity towards the violet-eyed man.

His hand patted the small of Alfred's back before lowering his voice for Alfred again.

"That's fine. Just know whatever you start or stir up in him, you get to deal with. I know you're one to put a lot of heat in your kisses." The older winked. "Just know I'm better."

Alfred grinned at the approval from his boyfriend before leaning in close.

"Oh I know." He smirked before pressing his lips to Arthur's to show how true his love was for the Englishman, and how nothing would ever change that.

Finally breaking apart, he looked over at Ivan where he rested and bit his lip. Before it was at their heated climax, but now it was awkward. He had no feelings for the Russian, and he knew Ivan held none for the American, but after seeing that rare, genuine smile - compared to his usual eerie grin - had surprisingly touched him.

His mind delved for something to say, but everything just sounded awkward in his head. Usually he would just blurt something out, but in this case he didn't want to ruin it. So instead, he settled on the silent route.

Being careful, he maneuvered over Arthur and settled on his side between the two older nations. He took a moment to just admire Ivan's body. He wished the older nation didn't have to wear as much heavy clothing, as the man was built. His skin was pale but chiseled, and Alfred had an eager urge to run his hands along the man's pecks and hard abs. He actually felt a bit self-conscious as the American had put on a bit of weight. 'Course Arthur always said he loved his bit of pudge, but he made a mental note to visit the gym a bit more.

Finally, after his visual need was sated, and not wanting to startle the larger man, he carefully leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the man's shoulder. He paused, waiting for Ivan to possibly lash out, thinking this was not what he wanted, but when Ivan did not move, Alfred continued.

He slowly leaned in closer, not touching the Russian other than pressing soft kisses up along his shoulder to his collar bone. The angle was growing a bit awkward, so he took a chance and leaned his body a bit more against the old Empire. His hands, twitching at wanting to touch, carefully rested on the man's chest. A soft moan left him as he continued to kiss up closer to Ivan's neck. Feeling that hard muscle under his roaming hand was amazing. Arthur was in good shape, but was slender. He wouldn't change any aspect of his lover for the world, but he knew when to admire a fine body when he saw it.

"Ivan." The Russian's name came out in a breathy whisper against heated skin, and he was surprised when it did. He had a moment of wanting to pull back but he was already in this deep, so he let it settle there and waited to see Ivan's reaction.

Ivan hadn't moved upon feeling the kisses and unsure hands across his chest. He knew it was Alfred, seeing as Arthur didn't have that same young curiosity influencing him, and simply let the younger nation do as he pleased. It was only at the call of his name that he let his eyes slip open a bit.

"Hmm?"

His violet gaze flicked briefly to Arthur, but the Englishman was only watching with distant interest. He looked as if he might be nodding off, given that his eyes were hooded and he wasn't tugging his boyfriend back.

The older nation touched his fingers to Alfred's shoulder, coaxing the younger into continuing his motions. He gave Alfred's arm a squeeze, checking on Arthur once more. The emerald-eyed nation simply remained passively observant.

Alfred's eyes widened some and darted a look up at Ivan. He felt his face flush over the situation he had put himself into, which was absurd considering the man he was kissing had just blown two heavy loads in the American's ass.

He made to say something, until he noticed Ivan darting his gaze back to Arthur. Alfred briefly looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend just watching with little interest. Turning back to Ivan, he smiled, figuring the Russian was worried of what the Englishman would say to this, and figured he'd ease the man's thoughts.

"He's okay with this," Alfred said, again feeling his face flush, "I-I just… wanted to show you a little more affection. Unless this is too weird for you, I'll stop." Alfred started, inching back slightly as he felt shame bubble up in him to think Ivan would just be open to this sort of intimacy. By this point, it had just been raw fucking, which was what Arthur and Alfred had come here for. But after having seen that rare smile, heard those sincere apologies, and felt those compassionate touches, Alfred couldn't just let Ivan be that third wheel.

"Apologies if I seem-" Ivan paused, but admitted to the familiar cliche, "-cold."

He encircled his arm around Alfred's shoulders, pulling him back up as he was before. The older grazed his lips against Alfred's, not quite a kiss, but he did breath his word's against the younger. He didn't want to lead Alfred into believing there was some kind of deeper feeling there with a kiss like that. But being aloof after Alfred had been quite generous and open to this escapade would have been terribly rude.

"You may touch if you're curious. I don't mind," he said, fingertips skimming down Alfred's spine.

Alfred shivered as Ivan ran his fingers gently down the American's spine. With the man's lips ghosting against his own, he had to swallow as he listened to Ivan give him the okay. It felt almost like Ivan was some sacred thing, and being given this chance was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It kind of pained Alfred to think he'd come to see the man this way, and he wondered if anyone had really given Ivan a chance. Was he in fact really lonely, and held it behind this facade? Whatever it was, being America, Alfred wanted to at least do something for the old Empire to show that he did care.

"You're not cold-" Alfred paused to think, his eyes looking away a moment before moving back to those violet eyes, "just... distant?" Alfred settled on the word, unsure of exactly how to explain himself. If he even really had to. He didn't know how much Ivan cared, or whether he'd just grow annoyed with him. Had others ever tried to talk to the Russian in the same way before? He worried at his lower lip thinking he was getting in over his head, so instead rested down on the man's shoulder, moving his hand up to explore the curves and hard muscles of Ivan's chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting in too deep. Ignore me." Alfred laughed awkwardly. "You invited us here for one thing, right?" He then leaned up on his arm to get a bit closer, and then started to press soft kisses along Ivan's neck and up to his strong jaw line, while his free hand continued to roam across his chest.

"One thing? Don't think me a whore," Ivan drawled, blinking lazily as Alfred continued to kiss his neck. There wasn't any maliciousness to his voice, but Ivan didn't like the idea that the American and Englishman saw him so lowly.

Sure, this was supposed to be fun, no strings attached sex, but that didn't mean he didn't hold respect for them.

"And perhaps distant isn't exactly the right word either," he murmured, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of Alfred's neck. He tipped Alfred's head back to press a soft kiss to his lips, nothing too meaningful, but enough to convey that he didn't want to just forget about this. It had been incredibly fun, maybe a few bumps in the road there, but still fun. He didn't see either Alfred or Arthur as anything lower, but actually higher. It took a lot to approach the frigid nation, and the fact that they had welcomed him into their fun was actually rather nice.

Ivan's comment may not have come out malicious, but Alfred winced regardless. That wasn't what he meant at all, though he could see where the thought arose from it.

He didn't speak up again, rather letting the Russian talk, though he felt his heart warm when the man angled his head up to kiss the American. It relieved him of some of his doubts, knowing Ivan appeared to care that Alfred had made an effort of breaking past his so-called 'cold exterior'.

"Lonely."

Ivan suddenly released Alfred, eyes focused on Arthur, who's comment had barely been above a whisper.

It wasn't until Alfred heard the familiar voice of his lover speak up that jostled Alfred's nerves.

Lonely? He's... actually lonely.

"What?" Ivan spoke up.

Arthur raised his voice a little louder.

"You're lonely."

Ivan was silent a moment, then nodded slowly.

"I suppose."

Arthur smiled, then rolled onto his side to skim his hand down Alfred's side.

"We're still here," he said before kissing Alfred's back. The Russian seemed to understand, and quickly returned his mouth to Alfred's. He licked Alfred's lip before taking it between his teeth playfully, wanting to incite the fun back into their night. He could certainly enjoy this for all the time he had left with the two blonds.

Listening to Ivan admit to Arthur's observance only pressed on the American's heart that much more. He always hated being alone. He saw to any excuse to go to the UK to be with Arthur. To think Ivan kept himself hidden away in his frigid region of the planet, never looking and never expecting any sort of comforting affection for him. It pained him to think it took so long to see it.

Feeling the comfort of Arthur at his back, Alfred smiled and nodded in agreement. They were here, and they would be again. As far as Alfred was now concerned, he wouldn't let Ivan continue living a lonely existence.

"We are still here," Alfred spoke against Ivan's lips, "and it won't be the last." He held those violet eyes with his blues for a moment while he brought a hand up to card his fingers back through silver strands. This was a major turning point, and Alfred hoped it would bring them all together. Alfred had witnessed first hand now a side of Ivan hidden from the world. Much like the side he hid that only Arthur ever saw. He could relate in a way; where one nation had all eyes on him, another had none. Two extremes, two different worlds with different expectations to live up to. Alfred was tired of too much attention, while Ivan just wanted someone.

Alfred wanted to get back to the playfulness, but he didn't want to divert this subject just yet. So instead of biting back, he leaned in and sealed their lips together. It was an attempt to give Ivan some passion that he seemed heavily without in his life. To show him that Alfred truly cared, and he no longer wanted Ivan to be alone.

"I don't want you to think you're alone." He mouthed against Ivan's lips, his eyes having closed before opening again, surprised when he felt moisture having built up some which he worked to blink away, "because we're here for you."

Ivan listened with curiosity and gratitude shimmering in his violet eyes. There was a strange flutter to his chilled heart. While not one of love, it was one of immense relief. He couldn't love Alfred, it just wasn't in his nature, nor his place. That belonged to Arthur. But that feeling of acceptance and kindness the American offered was something Ivan couldn't resist latching onto.

He grasped Alfred's jaw, pressing his lips hungrily to the young nation's. It was hard to deny Alfred had a certain charm and that insatiable need to be a savior was something the cold nation coveted. In a way, he was jealous of Arthur. The island nation had this man to hold close, while Ivan had the winter's chill at his spine. It wasn't an angry jealousy though. He didn't want to steal Alfred away, the man offered his kindness willing as it was. And that was enough. That faint connection, on whatever level, was enough to thaw him, and a genuine smile graced his lips as he retreated.

"Thank you, Alfred. That is generous of you-"

Alfred almost couldn't believe it. That sudden fierce intense kiss, followed by such a genuine 'thank you' from the Russian immediately had Alfred's heart pounding. He couldn't be happier in that moment. That they were able to reach Ivan's chilled heart was a major success, and only spelt a warm companionship to come.

Ivan glanced to Arthur, who watched with a knowing smile. Alfred's healing nature was nothing new to him, though it never failed to touch his heart. Ivan nodded to him. "-you as well, Arthur."

Arthur shrugged, but the tiny smile on his lips was easily read by the usually quiet nation. It was acceptance. Arthur accepted him.

Ivan had known the Empire for hundreds of years. Garnering his favor and grace was not an easy task, nor was it granted to the undeserving. The very notion that Arthur not only silently reaffirmed Alfred's words of camaraderie, but had allowed Ivan so close to them both in such a vulnerable state was certainly a feat. Ivan surely felt accomplished and warmer than he'd ever experienced in a long time.

"I didn't expect this to be such a night. Though I can't say it will be forgotten. Thank you again."

"Alfred does have a way of being rather memorable." Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred's back. "And a damn bleeding heart at that."

"Are you complaining? I-"

"No. He's mine. Don't even suggest it," Arthur growled playfully, nipping at the soft skin at the blue-eyed nation's side.

Ivan shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"It will if you ever try it." Arthur rumbled a laugh that Ivan matched. The Russian patted Arthur's arm before bowing to kiss Alfred's lips chastely. He lingered a moment, whispering another thank you, this time in his own tongue. Really, he'd never imagined having to express this feeling of gratitude, but speaking it from a deeper part of himself felt right.

Alfred chuckled some between his lover and Ivan's banter. That Arthur was being this warm and open over such circumstances made the truth even more real.

Rolling away from Ivan for a moment, he pulled Arthur close to him to offer a warm smile and his own 'thank you' before sealing his lips to his lover's. This meant a lot to the young nation, and he was glad Arthur was beside him through it all.

Turning back to Ivan, he then got up on all fours to straddle the larger man. A smile on his lips as he looked down to Ivan. He wasn't nearly finished with showing the older nation affection. He had only just started when this rollercoaster of emotions took over.

"Now that we have a mutual understanding. I know I'm tired, but I don't think either one of you are." He smiled, now no longer fearful of his actions, Alfred ran his hands up the Russian's chiseled abs and pecks to then go off to squeeze at his shoulders and strong biceps. He moaned softly as he leaned down to rest his weight partially on Ivan's chest to pay attention to the man's neck again.

"Anything is free game if either of you like." He purred, pressing kisses along Ivan's throat before moving up to face Ivan again. "And you can certainly take part in a bit more of this." Alfred suggested as he sealed his lips to Ivan's, parting them before pressing his tongue into the Russian's mouth to mix with Ivan's. It wasn't a fierce or hungry kiss, but slower, and with more feeling behind it than simple lust.

"Still no marks, though." He winked as he pulled back. "Those still belong to Arthur."

"Actually, all of it belongs to me," Arthur commented wryly, as he slinked behind Alfred. Kissing his back, Arthur lovingly nuzzled his soft skin. "Just thought I'd remind everyone of that."

Ivan nodded, dragging his blunt nails only lightly along Alfred's shoulders, careful not to leave scratch marks, but still adding another sensation to the touching. He was eager to return the more languid motions of the kiss. The Russian pulled Alfred down to him, setting his head on his shoulder to smirk at Arthur.

Hearing his lover's comment, and feeling the familiar kiss and nuzzle against his skin left Alfred chuckling.

"Oh, it all does. I hadn't forgotten, babe." Alfred smirked. Though, now having Ivan showing him more affectionate touches and adding his own comments to the mix, left the American feeling rather spoiled.

Arthur shot a look to the Russian as the man pulled Alfred to him.

"Don't get greedy," the emerald-eyed man purred. He was on all fours above Alfred, seeing as how Ivan had the younger pulled to his chest.

"Not my fault if he's paying me more attention."

"Oh? I do recall him crying out my name before."

"That was before."

"What makes you think it'll change?" Arthur dipped down to knead Alfred's ass, squeezing the plump muscles fondly.

Ivan shrugged, tipping his head to kiss Alfred again briefly. Arthur narrowed his eyes, sliding up to steal a passionate kiss from Alfred when Ivan withdrew.

Being pulled down against Ivan, and then feeling Arthur crawl over on top of him was sounding like quite the sandwich. Alfred was loving the banter between the two men over himself, but he also didn't want it to get too out of hand. He was sandwiched between two very old, and very powerful old Empires, who were both quite territorial. Even being his own nation now, Alfred would always still be Arthur's. That would never change, but at the fiery remarks being tossed back and forth, Alfred decided he'd need to throw his own weight into the mix.

"Looks as if you're the greedy one here," the Russian teased, but Arthur simply glared before returning to tangling his tongue with Alfred. Entirely over him, Arthur found he could slide his body along Alfred's grinding against his ass.

After Ivan released him from another kiss, and his lover moved in for his own, Alfred quickly shot the island nation a look that screamed that Arthur knew better.

"Arthur, you know nothing has or ever will change." He angled his head then to return the passionate kiss to his lover, rolling his hips a bit to enjoy the kneading feel of Arthur's hands on his ass.

"I know, beautiful. I just like hearing it," Arthur cooed before looking back to Ivan, "And you back off, I actually want to play with my boyfriend."

"On top of me?"

"Naturally."

"Isn't that a bit-"

"Hot?"

Ivan chuckled.

"I was thinking it would be heavy on me, but now that you mention it..." Ivan casually stroked Alfred's sides.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's certainly not a no."

"Cheeky bastard," Arthur returned, but gripped his soft cock to give himself a few strong strokes. Finding better purchase by leaning back, Arthur kneeled behind his love. He slid himself in with ease, given how much Alfred had taken this night.

Gently gripping Alfred's hips, Arthur rolled his thumbs soothingly over the ridge of bone. Thrusting his hips to a deep, strong tempo, the emerald-eyed nation fucked his beloved astride the big nation.

When Arthur broke away and moved back behind Alfred, the American smiled as he sighed and looked back to the Russian.

"And if he's planning to take me right here, then he can deal with me kissing you a bit more." Alfred grinned his own wicked smirk, angling his head to nip lightly at Ivan's neck as the first moans escaped him as Arthur's familiar length began to thrust into him.

"How are you feeling, love?" Arthur mused aloud, wanting to make sure Alfred really was okay despite how tired he knew the younger nation must be.

"Emm, to have two smoking hot men doting on me, how could I feel anything but amazing?" Alfred smiled back over his shoulder to his lover while he squeezed his still cum slicked walls around his lover's arousal. "I may be tired, but you of course know my ass is always ready to accept another load from either of you." Alfred turned back to Ivan and immediately sealed their lips together, moaning against the kiss for the feelings both the nations were giving Alfred just then. He also wanted the Russian to know he was more then welcome to take his turn again as well.

Arthur smiled as he continued to fuck his lover into the Russian. He couldn't help the wiley grin that spread across his face when he felt Ivan start to grind his hips up against Alfred's as well.

While Ivan found his mouth preoccupied by the American's warm, wet tongue his hands knotted in Alfred's hair before he quickly took control of the kiss. He certainly liked the taste of the younger, but he much preferred worming his tongue in the other's hot cavern.

Alfred moaned from both the feeling of his lover fucking him from the comforting position behind him, and while feeling Ivan's hands knot in his hair and his strong tongue taking over his mouth. He was feeling absolutely spoiled, though this time every part of the experience felt so much more to him now that Ivan appeared more with them. Not to mention the man was a phenomenal kisser. Arthur had his own uniqueness that he would forever crave, but Ivan was an entirely new breed to him that he certainly wanted to visit again.

As Ivan parted from Alfred, he bucked his hips hard, feeling his length coming to a firm degree of hardness. Arthur noticed, and mentioned, still pistoning his cock in and out, seeking the younger's prostate.

"Eager?"

"But of course."

"Want a turn?"

"Now?"

"I don't see why not," Arthur shrugged after feeling his cock graze the firm lump of Alfred's sweet spot. He aimed for it again and again as the old nations continued.

"But you're not finished."

"Oh, believe me, I'll finish, and it'll be in his cute ass, but you look eager."

"Ahh, fuck," Alfred attempted to listen to the nations carry on, but due to Arthur's expert skill in knowing every inch of the young nation's body, he instinctively hit his prostate with every aimed thrust.

"And?" Ivan cocked a brow knowingly, grinning all the while as Alfred moaned and gasped above him. He found it amusing that Arthur hadn't missed a single beat through their talk.

"And I'm particularly fond of kissing him," Arthur bowed to kiss Alfred's shoulder. He remained there, brushing his lips against sweating skin. "So?"

"I'd love a chance to pound his ass again." Ivan decreed, sitting up and shifting Alfred into Arthur's lap as the older nation followed his movement. The Russian held out his hand expectantly, seeing as how Arthur was still bucking his cock into Alfred.

The emerald-eyed man grinned hugely against Alfred's sweaty back.

"I want to see you ride him while facing me," Arthur mused, continuing his pace and kissing. "I want to be able to mark your body and for you to still feel a strong cock fucking you properly." Ivan growled pleasurably at the idea and light compliment to the bullish strength of his dick.

His hand went down to stroke his impressive length eagerly.

Alfred's mind was swimming at the waves of pleasure coursing through him as he went willingly to whatever position the older nations wanted him in. Once seated back against Arthur, enjoying the steady familiar thrusting from his lover, he felt a shiver run through him as Arthur explained exactly what he wanted. He loved it when Arthur brought out that authoritarian side.

Leaning back against Arthur, still feeling rather tired from the exertion from earlier, he moaned more as he watched Ivan pump his thick cock to full hardness. It amazed him he had taken such an impressive size into him, and then his lover's as well.

"Oh, I promise, Arthur, I'll fuck him as best I know." The two grinned, but Arthur lowered his voice as Ivan brought himself to full hardness. Head on his shoulder, Arthur kept up fucking Alfred as he whispered.

"I also want to be the last one to empty myself in you. When this is all said and done, you're going to be dripping with so much cum. I can feel it slathering my cock as is, but mine will be the heavy load to finish you. I want you to have my hot cum flooding you over Ivan's. No disrespect to him, but I'd feel better if it was my seed you remember. I know you want me to share, but please give me that indulgence? I love you so much, and I just want you to feel perfect. But you know how I am. Especially the first time seeing another man take you, I would just feel special being the end. Please?" he begged quietly, kissing his shoulder with all affection.

"Ugn, yes, I want that too, Arthur." Alfred responded to Arthur's need to be the last filling him. He angled his head back to catch the Englishman's lips in his own before adding, "ready when you guys are." He smiled, looking back at Ivan and licking his lips in anticipation.

Arthur hummed his content with that answer and and tenderly hugged his beloved from behind. He always appreciated Alfred's openness to the old Empire's desires. Placing another kiss on his sweaty skin, Arthur looked to Ivan with a nod.

The chilly nation inched himself up until his bent legs hooked over Arthur's and he set his hands on Alfred's thighs. He and Arthur lifted the younger off the emerald-eyed man, holding him between them to maneuver him between Ivan's legs.

"You're practically dead weight," Ivan commented as he held his cock to seat the younger down on himself.

"We have repeatedly fucked him into oblivion. He's just tired."

"Mm, what a satisfying notion," Ivan growled nipping Alfred's earlobe as his cock glided into Alfred's used hole remarkably well. He rumbled a deep groan as he made sure to pull Alfred down to ensure he was deep as he could be.

Alfred's eyes widened momentarily past the combined haze of pleasure and exhaustion. Being lifted by both men had certainly woken him up some, and he blushed at Ivan's comment.

"I still have the strength to have moved myself." Alfred whined a bit defiant that he wasn't that weak, but his protest was quickly wiped clean when he felt Ivan's thick cock sheath inside of him in one motion.

"Oh, fuck, Ivan!" Alfred moaned loudly, leaning back against the Russian and resting his head on his shoulder. He quickly spread his legs more to help accommodate the Russian's girth inside him.

"We know, love." Arthur smirked, pleased with how Ivan pleasured his lover. "But you needn't worry of such things. That's what we're here for." Arthur breathed hotly on his ear. Returning to conversing with Ivan, Arthur grinned, "Oh it's wonderful just seeing him go limp after a few rounds. It's rather adorable when he's too tired to be cogent and simply mumbles."

"Let's have him screaming first though."

"Let's," Arthur agreed sinking forward to press himself flush to Alfred's chest. His lips hungrily attacked Alfred, tongue immediately thrusting forward to dominate Alfred in a kiss so fiery Arthur stunned even himself. Having watched Ivan thoroughly pleasure his lover's mouth had driven Arthur's ego up the wall, not in a jealous way, but one that spurred Arthur to perform that much better.

The comment by Arthur didn't get by the American though and he looked down the bridge of his nose at his boyfriend, pointing a finger while trying to be stern.

"Hey now, you said you'd keep that a secret." But his failed attempt at being upset was thwarted quickly when Arthur's hungry lips and tongue were against his lips and in his mouth. Alfred moaned at the invasion and immediately surrendered to letting his more dominant partner take over as the American liked it. Bringing his arms up, shakily, he wrapped them around Arthur. He ran his hands up along Arthur's back, enjoying the familiar feel of the smooth plains and coiled muscles beneath the heated and sweaty skin. He had thoroughly enjoyed kissing Ivan, but there was still something special with Arthur's kisses. Of course, his deep devotion and love for Arthur contributed to that immensely.

Ivan had waited a moment. Watching Alfred melt into his boyfriend's touch, despite the rough, sexual nature, was touching. They're loving moments through it all had been, but it was only after Alfred had managed to thaw his usual reserve that he actually came to fully realize it. Fingertips gently skimmed down Alfred's back a moment as he gave the couple a bit of time to really enjoy a deep, moving kiss.

Arthur slipped an eye open as he tipped Alfred's head back to deepen the kiss further. He caught the big Russian's eye and winked as a show of thanks before devoting his full attention to lavishing his boyfriend's mouth. It was only after he broke away, panting and gossamer strands of saliva clinging to the their lips, that Arthur nodded to Ivan.

Without delay, they both pounced Alfred at once. Ivan slamming his cock into Alfred at a brutal rhythm, while Arthur latched onto the thick artery of Alfred's throat, biting, sucking and licking like a starved dog to a juicy steak.

After Arthur had finally pulled away, Alfred gasped for breath and was about to say something, but it seemed the two nations had planned this out, as his breath was immediately taken away from him in a gasp.

"OH FUCK!" Alfred cried out as Ivan immediately began to slam his cock repeatedly up into the younger nation, while Arthur latched onto his throat with nips and sucks like he'd never felt before from his lover.

"Uugh, god, Arthur~, Ivan~! Uhn!" Alfred's head lulled back against Ivan's shoulder once again as he gave Arthur more access to his neck. The brutal pace was intense and it sent dots floating through his vision. He gingerly brought his hand up to wrap behind Ivan's neck, gripping in his silver hair while his other squeezed the man's thigh for purchase.

Arthur grasped Alfred's cock and his own, grinning at the raw friction as he stroked them together. His teeth were bared against Alfred's skin before they were scraping down his collar, latching there, he sucked a dark, perfect blemish to the surface, having a bit more of a challenge given that Ivan was bucking the younger with an impressive strength and stamina. His hands were on Alfred's hips to keep him seated, but were much gentler than before.

"Just enjoy," Ivan chorused with a throaty growl. He caught Arthur's attention by bucking particularly hard when he tried to suck another mark. Arthur growled, looking up, but noticed Ivan's hand skimming down Alfred's back to his ass and licked his lips.

"Kinky," Arthur purred, but was keen to the idea. Ivan leaned back, braced on his arms. Arthur pushed Alfred to follow him, tipping him back to expose Ivan's cock pistoning in and out of the blue-eyed nation's dripping hole. Ivan's motions sent splatters of the older nations' seed against the paler skin of the American's ass. The older couldn't help the surge of burning arousal steaming his gut.

Ivan didn't cease, bound determined to see Alfred lose control as the two older men made sure the pleasure never stopped. It seemed to be a silent, mutual agreement between them that Alfred's pleasure was plenty important. Even if the younger was tired and had offered to simply let them have at, it was supposed to be a fun night for all of them.

Arthur slid his fingers in beside Ivan's cock, finding room with the stretching from earlier. He fingered him for a while, remembering the promise he'd made to Alfred that he wouldn't take him solo again. It may not have been the intense double penetration from earlier, but he did enjoy feeling Alfred like that.

Every motion the two nations put Alfred through seemed melded together. He was too tired and sated physically and emotionally to be able to comprehend half of it. Most that he knew was that it all felt amazing.

"Taste," Arthur ordered, slipping his slick fingers out, he pressed them into Alfred's agape mouth. Grinning, he kissed along his jaw, noticing Ivan's rhythm had grown desperate and off beat.

"Ugn, shit." Alfred bucked back against Ivan's cock as he felt Arthur's fingers press into him before retracting slick with their cum. The order was followed obediently and without question, more than eager to taste both men's seed on his tongue.

"Ughh, Arthur, I'm about to cum. Come back on top of him and I when I'm done."

"With pleasure," Arthur returned, fingers dipping back to slather more of their mixed seed on Alfred's tongue.

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's middle, pushing forward to double him over. Grunting against Alfred's back, he howled Alfred's name as his climaxed inside the younger. His heavy cock shuddered, spurting thick, white ribbons across Alfred's walls. He held them still as his seed continued to enter the American. He kissed Alfred's back as he finally felt his cock calm and begin to soften.

Alfred's ears had perked up at Ivan's announced release, and Alfred immediately moaned at the thought of the larger man spilling his seed in him again. It didn't take long before the Russian had moved him to the position he needed and was pulsing inside the American. Though it wasn't the feel of the man's cock, but hearing the cry of Alfred's name from the older man's lips that had him moaning.

"Uugh, Ivan! Fill me!" Alfred moaned as he clamped down around the Russian's cock, amazed at how much he was enjoying this.

Feeling the soft kiss at his back from Ivan, Alfred sighed as he felt his body go lax again knowing Ivan had finished. He then went along as easily as before and laid on his back across the Russian's chest.

Still with his arms around Alfred, Ivan rested onto his back, stretching out to let his cock slip free.

"Arthur," he growled out, hands splayed over Alfred's chest and stomach.

The emerald-eyed nation was quickly above them. He guided his stiff cock into Alfred's loose, wet hole with an incredible ease that left him shuddering.

Alfred took a moment to compose himself, just enjoying being held by the older nation, 'till he heard Arthur's name growled out and his lover came up between his spread legs.

"Oh, Alfred," Arthur gasped, moaning as he pushed Alfred's legs up to rest on his shoulders so as to push in deeply and still be right above his boyfriend. Panting hard and moaning thickly, he made to kiss Alfred, but found a hand in his hair, tugging him over the younger's shoulder to seal his lips with Ivan.

Arthur immediately took to trying to own the kiss, but Ivan fought him. They tangled tongues, teeth clicking and rough moaning above Alfred. It only renewed the vigor in Arthur's muscles, and he fucked Alfred that much more intensely. The drive to dominate finally forced Ivan to relent and Arthur's tongue claimed his mouth. The old Empire grinned against Ivan's lips as his release burned through his body.

"Ugh, Arthur," As the older nation had come down to meet Alfred, he was about to lean up to meet his love's in a fierce kiss, but was then shocked when Ivan snuck in instead.

With a sultry moan, Alfred came. The older stilled his motions in Alfred to let his seed spill free, but slowly fucked Alfred against the sticky cum they'd layered inside him after.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, never expecting to see Arthur kiss another man, and when Arthur didn't pull away it only blew the American's mind even more. It was easily one of the hottest things he'd seen yet, and then for Arthur to moan and cum while still dominating Ivan's mouth only added to it.

"Oh, fuck, emmf," Alfred groaned as he clamped down around Arthur's cock, his own release coming hard as he came across his chest.

"Oh God. Fuck~" Arthur singsonged, eyes hooded as he remained bowed over them both, and hips slowly rotating. It took him a moment to realize Alfred had cum sometime between their releases, and dipped to lap his tongue through the mess. Ivan's hand came around to sample as well, but also slipped a finger into Alfred's mouth to have him taste himself.

Going lax finally, Alfred worked to regain his senses as he reclined his head back onto Ivan's shoulder. With his mouth parted, breaths coming in shallow pants, he soon had Ivan's fingers in his mouth to suck them dry of his own cum.

"Uhhhn, I want to feel our hard work," Ivan purred, reaching to grasp his softened cock. It was notably easier to slip just the head inside, but he groaned at the notion of them both softening inside their younger companion.

"Feels good, huh?" Arthur purred, lying down on Alfred's chest as exhaustion finally worked into his muscles. He only rolled his hips a bit to keep that satisfying feeling sluggishly warming him. He was also grateful Ivan was as built as he was. Their combined weight on him must have required quite a bit of tolerance.

"I think I'm done for tonight. Cumming at least."

"I feel a shower is in order," Ivan noted, but smirked. "You don't have to cum to have fun."

"Oh, I know," Arthur purred, lapping his tongue over Alfred's nipple. "Believe me, the night's not over quite yet."

"I like the way you think."

"As do I."

"Holy shit, guys." Alfred heaved, his breathing erratic as he tried to focus. "That was amazing." He moaned, still enjoying the feel of the two nation's cock steadily getting soft inside him at once. "And I definitely want to take up that offer of a shower. God damn," his hand went down to press just above his hip bone as he winced slightly, "three heavy loads from both of you is cramping me up, but I'm loving every bit of it." He growled, tightening a bit around the nation's cocks. "You both are amazing."

Arthur hummed contentedly.

"Same to you, beautiful."

Ivan nodded, kissing Alfred's hair. The collective panting between them was the only sound that filled Arthur's ears and he was about asleep on Alfred's chest when Ivan coughed, and reached up to clasp Arthur's shoulder.

"You both are heavy."

"Oh, right," Arthur sluggishly got up, helping Alfred to his feet as well. He held the wobbly American, being a bit more stable on his feet. Ivan groaned as he rose, but arched his arms up to stretch, popping his joints. Blowing out a tired sigh, he glanced to the two blonds.

Arthur had his arms around Alfred, carding Alfred's hair back gently and pressing soft kisses to his jaw lovingly. He could vaguely hear the whispered praises and admirations murmured in Alfred's ear. He looked over his shoulder after a moment.

"Do you have an enema?"

Ivan nodded, slowly making his way to the bathroom connected to his room. He returned momentarily, handing Arthur a small box. Taking it, Arthur thanked him. He watched curiously as Ivan walked past them, casually ruffling Alfred's hair to then lie back down on the bed.

"You're not coming?"

"Go help your boyfriend and start the shower. I'll be there in a moment." He laid down on the bed, moaning quietly at the pleasant feeling of unwinding.

"Ivan, are you well?" Arthur worried. The Russian chuckled.

"I'm fine. It's been a very long time since I expended that much energy. I just need a moment."

Arthur barked a bit of laughter, leading Alfred to the bathroom. He understood. He felt the same exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him, but fought it off for Alfred's sake. His boyfriend had taken a total of six loads into him without complaint. It was only fair to ease his cramping.

As Alfred was lead to the bathroom, he casually looked over his shoulder at the Russian, having noted the slight change in his behavior. It wasn't entirely off put, though. They hadn't really rested for long, and even as nations they had their limits. Though, he had thought he saw a strange flicker of what looked like longing in those violet eyes while Arthur had cooed encouragement in the American's ear. Arthur hadn't seen it, but the older nation had still picked up something different about Ivan.

Turning back around, he followed Arthur into the bathroom and waited till his boyfriend had set down a towel before taking a seat.

Arthur then sat down, shivering at the cold floor on his ass. Opening up a cabinet he found a towel and laid it out for Alfred so he wouldn't feel the cold as much.

"Do you need help?" Arthur asked as he handed him the enema package.

Alfred sat there for a moment, looking at the enema, but his mind wasn't on that. He didn't need help, but he did need a moment to talk to Arthur and was thankful for the excuse.

"No, I'll be fine." He started before placing the package to the side. He bit his lip for a moment, not looking to Arthur until his thoughts were in order. He wasn't exactly sure how Arthur would take it, but after all that had happened between the three of them, he hoped Arthur might think on it.

"Arthur…" he started, playing absently with the corner of the towel he sat on. "I don't want to leave him tonight."

Arthur sighed. His fingers alighted on Alfred's jaw tenderly.

"You're such a bleeding heart, Alfred." He knew exactly what was running through his love's mind. And in all honesty, it scared him a bit. There was a special place he thought he resided in Alfred's heart. The one to protect him, the one to always listen, the one to always have his arms open for the young nation. He'd watched his lover open up a cold man like Ivan, but Alfred was young. He attached, and someone without anyone before might just as well.

And that was absolutely terrifying. To not be needed, displaced really, was scary.

But he couldn't drop that bombshell on his boyfriend. Alfred was his own man, a powerful nation. He could do what he wanted; Arthur knew from experience that trying to hold onto him against his will was a painful lash indeed. If he wanted to part his affections between Ivan and Arthur, then Arthur would just learn to cope. He would love him entirely regardless.

"We can stay... if you want."

Alfred watched as the pause lingered between one sentence to the next. He knew Arthur inside and out, and that pause was a coping mechanism. He was trying to rationalize this out; already trying to make room for an expected future he might have to share with the cold nation. But that wasn't it at all.

"Stop that, you're doing that over thinking thing." Alfred scolded as he slid closer to Arthur, immediately curling up against the older's chest and nuzzling under his chin.

"Ivan will never occupy the space in my heart that you have staked out for good. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I could never think of losing you." He angled his head up to place a kiss below Arthur's jaw before continuing.

"Just after tonight, I feel like we really touched something in Ivan that no one has ever before. I don't want that spot we seemed to melt away freeze up again. He's misunderstood, and has gotten so use to others interpretations of him, that he's just fallen into this figure that's not him."

Alfred shook his head, "I don't pity him. He's strong and would be bullshit to accept anyone's pity. I don't expect him to change either. But I feel a sense of camaraderie towards him. To let him see he's not alone."

Alfred blew out a sigh as he brought a hand up to absently draw circles against Arthur's chest.

"He's looked at us a few times now while we've been in each other's arms, and each time he looks like he's just resigned to the fact that he'll probably never have what we have." He paused. "And it shouldn't be like that."

Pulling away, he caught Arthur's gaze with his own as he finished, "that's why I want to stay with him tonight. I think he needs us, even though he wouldn't say it otherwise." Lifting his hand up, he carded his fingers back through Arthur's hair before wrapping around to cup the man's cheek. He offered a warm smile of reassurance before adding, "no one, will ever take your place in my heart, Arthur. Don't ever worry about that." He then leaned forward and placed his lips against Arthur's, moving them slowly in a tender and loving kiss that he could only ever share with his love.

Arthur was snapped from his sad daze with a sharp inhale. He quietly listened, feeling stupid for even considering Alfred forgetting him. Maybe disappointment was a tad too familiar, but the emerald-eyed man hated thinking that Alfred would ever fall into that sad part of his life. A light he loved and cherished burned the most when it didn't shine for him.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just that- well, the idea of losing you is my sole most terrifying nightmare. I love you, Alfred," he breathed against his hair, resting his head against Alfred's.

"I know what you mean though. I noticed it as well. I've known Ivan a long time, and he's very much been made by misfortune. I think you really did open something up in him. He actually showed a human side, didn't he?"

It was hard meeting Alfred's gaze after having those traitorous thoughts exposed, but he managed. Leaning close, he pressed his forehead to Alfred's emerald gaze fluttered shut with as he smiled against Alfred's lips. He moved as Alfred did, slow, languid, just feeling that deep bond reverberate a warmth in his chest. He would always love Alfred with every fiber of his being, and it was always a treat to feel it returned in a singular moment like this. The man against his chest had his heart, and Arthur loved knowing it was safe in Alfred's hands always.

"We'll stay."

Alfred warmed as Arthur settled and began to understand. Though, Arthur had always been one to put too much of a burden on himself. Of course, Alfred had left Arthur that one time, but it had been a long time since then, and Alfred knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Even though we're nations, we still share the same human feelings for one another. I can't even fathom what it'd be like if I lost you." Nuzzling against Arthur's neck once more, he sighed and whispered a 'thank you'.

"Let's not dwell on it," he murmured, hugging around his shoulders and returning the kiss. "I have you, and that's what matters."

Alfred nodded, before pulling back to pick up the enema kit once again.

"Ahh, I can do this myself. Not like I haven't before." Alfred chuckled with a wink to his overzealous lover. "I'll turn on the shower when it's good to come back in." He smiled before kissing Arthur once again.

He gently rubbed Alfred's back before nodding to Alfred's choice of signal.

"Shout if you need me, beautiful," he whispered before placing a kiss to the crown of his hair.

Rising to his feet he made his way back to the bedroom to give Alfred some privacy. Reentering, his emerald gaze fell upon the thickly muscled shoulders of the cold nation as he briefly napped. The big Russian was on his side, head rested on his arm.

Arthur laid down beside him, back to him, shoulder blades touching. Ivan stirred faintly at the touch. He looked up before glancing over his shoulder. His violet eyes were hooded from exhaustion, and he wasn't apt to speak.

Thankfully, he didn't have to, as Arthur spoke.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier," he apologized. Ivan blinked, surprised by the sincerity behind those words.

"It's alright. I understand."

"You do?"

"The desire to protect what you love is a hard instinct to overcome. And it's not hard to see that you love Alfred."

"That's not what you meant by understand though, is it?"

"You read too deep."

"It's in my nature. I am the land of literature."

Ivan chuckled, nodding to himself.

"You're very lucky, Arthur. Alfred is a good man."

"He is, and I know it."

"Thank you for letting him help me."

"He would have tried to save you even if I said no. His heart's too big for this world."

"And that's why you want to protect him, isn't it?"

"They tear him apart every day, no matter what good he does. He just wants to save everyone. And for that, he needs someone to defend him. He makes himself vulnerable, and I swear he's looking for martyrdom."

"I've never seen a drive quite so deep though."

"A long time ago, I always had Francis to defend me. Yes he's annoying as all hell, but he never meant me ill, despite our governments not seeing eye-to-eye. He really was a big brother to me. And while we constantly bicker, I would never even fathom abandoning him if he needed me; he never left me alone to suffer. But the world's changed, and that was long before the time of my Empire."

"Alfred is very different from our side of the world."

"And it's exactly why I need to protect him. He grew up too fast in a world unknown. He doesn't have the same walls we do. We can retreat, but he charges in. And he gets hurt for it. So I'll always be here for him. No matter what. No matter the threat."

"You're not so bad, Arthur."

"Same to you."

"Thank you again."

"Thank Alfred."

"It's a combined effort, I feel. One doesn't live without the other."

"Yeah... yeah, I suppose."

There was a silence between them, and Ivan had let his eyes close again, but suddenly felt the feel of a touch pressed to his shoulder.

"You'll find someone like that too. Just give it a little more time. You'll know when you find that person. You've never felt your heart ache for someone quite so much when you find the right one."

Ivan smiled, glad it was hidden from view.

"I hope so."

"And so do I."

After Alfred had cleaned up, he felt a thousand times better. Normally he enjoyed feeling his lover's seed occasionally seep out of him as a little reminder, but after that much play, he needed it out. Not like there wouldn't ever be more.

With a stretch, he let out a yawn before reaching into the shower to turn on the hot water. It would feel good to be cleaned off. And the hot, steamy water would certainly ease him. He was already beginning to feel sore as his muscles began to relax, and aside from Ivan, was grateful to not be leaving right away.

Grabbing a few towels he placed them on the sink nearest the shower door, and decided to take the plunge first. He told Arthur once the shower started to come back in, and with the impressive size of the walk in shower, there would be plenty room for three.

Once steam began to billow out from the top, he knew it was ready and eased himself into the hot jets of water. The relief seemed to come almost instantly as he stepped into the water. He relaxed his shoulders back with a sigh, wanting to work out the knots that had been building due to stress at work. The water helped, but he really wished there were two others sharing it with him.

Arthur raised his head at the sound of the water running. He glanced to Ivan, shaking his shoulder. The Russian slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

The two made their way to the bathroom, Arthur leading. The emerald-eyed man shook his head, seeing as Alfred was already enjoying himself.

They made their way into the walk in shower, Arthur immediately moving to brush his nose along Alfred's jaw affectionately.

Ivan immediately found a spot on the wall beneath the hot spray and slumped against with a deep groan. He was incredibly grateful for the heat seeping into his thick muscles.

"Catch," Arthur said, tossing him the bar of soap. Ivan lazily caught it, smoothing his fingers along it to work up a lather.

Arthur then turned his attention to Alfred. He slinked behind him, palming Alfred's ass.

"Let's get you and the Russian cleaned up," he purred, nudging Alfred towards Ivan, seeing as he had the soap after all.

Alfred smiled as he felt the familiar presence of his boyfriend behind him. But when he was turned to face Ivan he felt his face heat up. He should have been over this by now, but it still felt a bit awkward.

Eyeing the soap curiously, he shot a look over his shoulder to Arthur before looking back to the large Russian. He immediately felt a bit small being rather on display and found himself fidgeting.

"Here, you guys have paid me enough attention." He held out his hand expectantly for the bar of soap from Ivan.

As Ivan handed Alfred the soap bar, Arthur noticed the tension creep into his muscle suddenly. The emerald-eyed man watched for a moment as his boyfriend started to work a lather, but was surprised when Ivan reached his hand out. He pulled Alfred to his chest, snatching the soap in the process.

Arthur slinked in behind Alfred, setting his hands on his hips and slowly caressing down his thighs.

"Wasn't that the point of tonight, Ivan?"

"I believe so, Arthur."

Ivan set his big hands over Alfred's chest, rolling his thumbs over his nipples each time he skimmed close while soaping Alfred. His hands trailed down his arms, kneading the muscles before rolling up to his neck and messaging just behind his jaw and at the crook of his neck.

Surprise lit Alfred's features as he was suddenly pulled against Ivan's chest. Words of protest were at the tip of his tongue until he suddenly felt Arthur at his back, hands on his hips and sandwiching him once again in the middle of the two older nations.

"Wha- I don't remember being a part- ugn- of that decision." Alfred's words sidled off at that as he fell prey to Ivan's strong hands. He was only lulled further into realizing just how exhausted he was, as he wavered slightly on his feet.

"Emm, Ivan, that feels amazing." Alfred rolled his shoulders, his eyes closing partially while he lifted his own hands to skim up along the Russian's sides, fingertips mapping and learning the contours of the man's stomach and chest.

Arthur and Ivan passed the soap back and forth as they worked. While the Russian worked his boyfriend's upper body, Arthur worked his lower half. He knelt to run his hands inside Alfred's thighs and massaging his calves. As he came back up, he couldn't help but set his hands on the firm globes of Alfred's ass. He spread and kneaded them, licking his lips at the sight of Alfred's loose hole.

He flicked his tongue along it, playing with the worked muscles before slotting his tongue in. He opened his mouth a bit more, worming his tongue in deeper to stroke Alfred's walls.

Alfred was then softly moaning as he felt his boyfriend work his thighs and legs. The tension in his calves seeming to ebb under his lover's dextrous hands. Then it was only a matter of time before his ass was quickly being handled by the older nation. Feeling himself spread and put on display for his lover always set his blood pumping, but then feeling that strong, talented tongue caress and dipping inside his entrance only made his moans grow louder. He sought purchase on the Russian in front of him.

"S-shit, Arthur, uuugn," Alfred bowed his head against Ivan's chest as Arthur skillfully worked his loose hole. With the amount of stimulation and pleasure the two older nations had given him throughout the night had Alfred surprised he wasn't numb to it yet.

Seeing the Englishman's mouth preoccupied, Ivan smirked and crashed his lips to Alfred's. He parted their lips, tangling their tongues in Alfred's mouth to add to the sensation of the two pleasuring the younger after having cleaned him.

Ivan's immediate kiss had Alfred's attention quickly. Fierce and hungry, it had Alfred gasping initially, eyes wide, but soon he had his arms up around Ivan's neck as he moved his lips and met Ivan's tongue. He was being extremely spoiled, and was curious if Arthur would be game for doing this all again.

Ivan slowly broke away, violet eyes hooded as he leaned back, breath coming a bit heavier. He still hadn't recovered from the exhaustion of their night. His thick chest heaved with a deep exhale before running a hand through his hair. He briefly washed himself, tired as he was.

He tossed the soap back to Arthur, who had since risen back to his feet. Catching it, he cleaned the sweat from his body before turning off the water. Seeing Ivan slumped against the wall reminded Arthur how tired he was as well. It was all he could do not to crash against Alfred's larger body.

The emerald-eyed man sluggishly made his way out of the shower, handing Ivan and Alfred towels as they followed along.

Arthur leaned back against the counter with the towel around his waist once he'd dried off, barely keeping his eyes open. Recovering beneath the hot water had him nearly asleep on his feet. Ivan didn't look much better.

"You're free to have my driver take you to your hotel," Ivan offered heading towards the bed. He glanced back at them though, a softer shimmer to his eyes.

"Thank you both. It was rather fun," and vanished back into the room to get comfortable in bed alone.

Alfred watched as Ivan disappeared into his bedroom before turning back to look at Arthur. He knew Arthur could see it. That the cold and distant Russian was more, and wanted more, then to be seen as that, but it wasn't, nor would it, be in his nature to seek it out for himself. Alfred knew it was up to them to try.

Offering his love a warm smile, he stepped over to Arthur to twine their fingers together. Arthur looked beyond tired, and it warmed his heart at just how sweet it made him look. His wet hair, towel dried and every which way, while his eyelids hung heavily over those emeralds Alfred loved so much. He actually felt like he had more energy now then his lover did.

Lifting one hand, he brushed it along Arthur's jaw to gently lift his gaze up to the American's. The faintest of smiles graced the Englishman's lips, and it was only because sleep tugged at him. He already knew Arthur's answer from their earlier chat, but by the looks of it, Alfred might be carrying his boyfriend to bed if he waited much longer.

Leaning in close he brushed his lips tenderly against Arthur's own, "I love you so much, babe. Thank you for this amazing night." He then sealed their lips, stroking his thumb against Arthur's cheek with the most adoration he could show to his boyfriend in that moment.

Arthur smiled quietly at his love's affections, returning the gentle kiss. He was exhausted, but Alfred's hands against his cheek, caressing his jaw, left him settled and at peace. So maybe he was afraid of losing Alfred, it didn't mean he would. Just because Alfred wanted to help Ivan didn't mean Arthur meant any less. And so it would hurt a little - no. It would feel like his heart was being torn out and grinded into the cold tile floor - but he knew it was unnecessary. Alfred loved him, only him. He wouldn't leave Arthur alone again. Letting go once had been hard. Letting go again - Alfred wouldn't put him through that.

Breaking away, Alfred then motioned with his head to the open door and slowly lead Arthur by the hand into Ivan's room.

He followed Alfred, squeezing his hand tightly to remind him of everything they'd been through, how many times they'd held each other, what they'd overcome to find each other again. Wars, depressions, terrorist attacks, nothing had been able to break them. Showing a cold man, a fellow nation, that they could be loved, would not tear that relationship asunder.

He smiled lovingly, but Alfred didn't see.

Alfred was surprised when he found all the lights had been turned out, but it made sense since Ivan was just as tired as they were. However, a beam of moonlight filtered through and ran across the large king size bed, and with its help, he could make out the still form of Ivan.

Being quiet, wondering if the man was already fast asleep, he headed up to the side of the bed - noting Ivan was in the middle - and, while motioning for Arthur to go to the other side, Alfred carefully slipped in beside the large man.

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, Arthur watched a moment.

"Ivan?" Alfred's voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to startle the Russian as he had a reputation that deserved caution. However, from the way the man was breathing, he didn't think he'd fallen asleep just yet.

Laying down on his side, he noticed Ivan's hand resting down on the bed. Biting his lip, he subtly ran his fingers down over Ivan's hand, tracing along the thick tendons before twining his hand with the older nation's. It didn't mean anything to the American, not like how it did with Arthur in the other room. But he wanted to show Ivan that he could have this with someone. To show him how it truly felt, and hopefully push the nation into seeking the same sort of love Alfred and Arthur had.

Squeezing lightly, Alfred cracked a wider smile as he looked to Ivan in the dark.

"Getting rid of us just like that? Not very hospitable of you." He joked, still a bit cautious thinking this gesture was a bit too forward for the Russian.

Ivan stirred faintly, violet gaze flicking to the hand twined with his own. He smirked.

"Apologies. I'm tired is all, and I believed you both were as well. I didn't want to keep if you were eager to get back to your hotel to sleep. "

"Actually, we'd thought we'd invite ourselves to stay," said Arthur as he lied down opposite of Alfred. "Hope you don't mind."

Ivan seemed shocked as he looked over his shoulder, but after a moment, understanding that the two blonds were being serious, he smiled. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ivan breathed a quiet sigh.

"Not at all," he whispered, uncoiling his fingers to ruffle Alfred's damp hair. "You two are always welcome here."

Eyes slipping closed, he was already drifting off to sleep, a warmth he'd never known radiating from the two blonds giving him hope.

Arthur gently wrapped an arm around Ivan, smiling at his lover as the success his beloved had somehow created in a nation Arthur had never believed could entirely be reached past his icy walls.

He outstretched his hand, needing to feel his love's fingers twined with his own. He needed that healing, mending hand in his own, was desperate in that single second to feel everything he fell in love with all over again.

"Glad to hear that." Alfred smiled, looking to Arthur and reaching for his lover's outstretched hand. He leaned up and over Ivan a bit to bring Arthur's hand to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss to his knuckles before resting back down, his head on Ivan's shoulder and his hand twined with Arthur's across the Russian's chest. He had to laugh at just how they had ended up like this. From casual thoughts of having some fun, to achieving a leap over such an emotional hurdle with Ivan. It gripped the American's heart, and he felt only hope for the future.

"Hey, ya know," Alfred began, knowing the other two nations were beyond tired, but he couldn't help it after the dawning idea struck him. "I think you should spend some time getting to know my bro, Canada." Alfred chimed, angling his head up to see the Russian. "What do you say the four of us take a vacation at my summer estate in the Keys? You could certainly use a little sun, Ivan." Alfred chuckled softly under his breath, knowing the two men were exhausted.

"Matthew?" Ivan furrowed his brows thinking of Alfred's twin. He'd only talked with him a few times, mostly about their love of polar bears. He'd found the quieter version of Alfred rather pleasant, but hadn't thought anything of it. Now though, seeing the two blonds trying to help him, he wondered if maybe Matthew would have liked to talk with him more.

"I think that would be nice, though I think the sun has fried your brain, American. I'm perfectly content with my cast."

"Don't feel bad, Alfred constantly says I need more sun. He won't be satisfied until you're crispy-fried." Arthur snorted, squeezing Alfred's hand as he shot him a look.

A warm smile lit Alfred's features as Ivan agreed to his little vacation plan. He knew his brother had liked Ivan as a friend, but he was always too shy to say anything further. It was time for the American to finally step in and see if he could have two successes on his hands.

"Excellent! I'll go about making plans for us all in the spring some time. And don't worry about the tan, you'd probably burn first, and that's no way to spend a vacation. That and I rather dig the paleness." Alfred chuckled a bit before mentioninh, "I think Mattie likes pale skin too." He grinned mischievously, already wanting to set his plan into motion.

Ivan snorted, but glanced to Alfred. The younger blond on his shoulder really had warmed his heart, and there wasn't any real way to show his gratitude for that. He just hoped Alfred would understand he really couldn't be happier about the sanguineness surging in his mind.

He suddenly stirred from his thoughts as Arthur mirrored his love, setting his head on Ivan's shoulder.

"Alright, you two chatter-boxes can go into the hours of the night, but I am going to bed. Ivan, please, don't let him talk your ears off." His gaze flicked to his love. " Alfred, I love you, and goodnight."

Ivan cocked a brow as the older nation curled up against his side and was asleep within minutes. He then looked to Alfred.

"I really can't thank you enough. For everything, really. You and Arthur have been wonderful to me, but I have to admit, I'm tempted towards Arthur's route. Goodnight, Alfred," he murmured past a yawn, slipping his eyes shut to finally be at peace.

At the thank you, Alfred simply curled up closer to the larger man, and nuzzled against his shoulder. He could feel sleep tugging at him faster now and all he could do was mumble an agreement. With a final gentle squeeze of Arthur's hand in his own, he settled on falling asleep as well.

"It'll all be different now. And for the better."

END

**A/N: **There will be a sequel to this. ;3

* * *

Follow us on Tumblr for Fanfiction updates as well as Hetalia art!

**Ahro:** _ahro. tumblr. com_ - **Hellie Ace**: _hellieace. tumblr. com_


End file.
